Between Us
by Namaku
Summary: In you and I there's a new land... Sora adalah pangeran yang terbuang. Bisakah dia mendapatkan statusnya kembali setelah mengetahui takdir yang sedang menunggunya di ujung sana? Family Sora/Roxas LAST CHAPTER UPDATE Read dan Review ya KOMPLIT!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Halo, saya ada di sini.

Fic KH pertama. Semoga masuk akal ya. Semuanya AU, lho. Hahahaha :D

"For the sake of the Kingdom, we must perform the ancient ritual once again…"

"Demi Kerajaan ini, kita harus melaksanakan ritual kuno itu sekali lagi…"

Aku tersadar dari tidurku yang kurang nyenyak malam itu. Dahiku berkeringat, mataku basah, dan leherku terasa dingin. Mimpi itu; seorang lelaki tua berwajah keriput jelek dan berpakaian layaknya seorang pendeta, mendeklarasikan kalimat misterius itu lagi. Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering bermimpi tentang lelaki tua itu dan kalimatnya. Ritual kuno yang dia bicarakan, apa ada kaitannya denganku? Dan lagi, kerajaan. Kerajaan apa? Memangnya, apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kerajaan itu? Aku menggeleng kepala, mencoba untuk melupakan mimpi aneh itu. Itu hanya mimpi dan toh, mimpi hanya mimpi.

**~Between Us~**

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk menengak segelas air guna menghilangkan dahaga dan menenangkan diriku. Aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan mulai melangkah ke luar kamar. Di rumah ini, rumah sederhana berlantai dua ini, aku dan ibuku tinggal berdua. Ayahku, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ibu bilang, dia sudah meninggal saat aku berusia 6 bulan. Dia meninggal karena menyetir saat mabuk berat. Akibatnya, kepalanya yang penuh dengan pikiran akan minuman keras itu, remuk digilas roda truk. Hidupnya yang tak berguna itu berakhir tragis di bawah roda truk dan dia meninggalkan aku dan ibuku yang waktu itu sangat melarat karena ayah. Untungnya, nenek mau membiarkan kami tinggal di rumahnya – rumah ini – tapi nenek sudah meninggal saat aku berusia 1 tahun. Itu semua adalah cerita ibu. Aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa wajah nenekku yang baik hati itu – aku berani taruhan kalau wajahnya sangat cantik seperti ibu.

Di rumah ini tak ada satupun foto ayah, nenek, atau paman, atau bibiku. Yang ada hanyalah fotoku dan ibu. Kadang-kadang, aku merasa aneh dengan keluargaku ini. Sepertinya, beberapa anggota keluarga 'dirahasiakan' keberadaannya. Entah kenapa.

Setelah meniti tangga dan berjalan terseok-seok ke dapur – karena aku mengantuk – aku mencapai dapur yang cukup luas untuk dua orang. Di sini ada 8 konter, sebuah kompor besar, sebuah kulkas berpintu dua, dan sebuah meja makan persegi lengkap dengan 4 kursi. Kami jarang menerima tamu jadi dua kursi yang lain, jarang digunakan.

Setelah meminum segelas air segar dari dalam kulkas, aku yang tadinya berniat kembali ke kamarku, menghentikan langkah seraya melihat seorang wanita berambut coklat, dengan mata hijau zambrud-nya, sedang memperhatikanku.

"Mama?" kataku, memberinya tatapan ngantuk seraya meletakan gelas di atas konter tanpa membalikan badan.

"Sora, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanyanya lembut. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tadi kehausan, Ma. Jadi, aku ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air."

"Oh, begitu. Ya, sudah kembalilah ke kamarmu. Kamu harus sekolah besok."

Dengan sebuah anggukan mantap, aku pun berjalan kembali ke kamarku, memejamkan mata, dan berusaha untuk tidur, menghabiskan sisa hari itu.

_ 'Satu anak harus mati. Dikorbankan. Pengorbanannya akan membawa kedamaian bagi Kerajaan Speir ini. Karena Dewa Bas sudah menjatuhkan kutukannya pada kita, para pendosa. Penduduk mulai jatuh sakit, panen gagal, dan kejayaan Kerajaan Speir mulai oleng. Dewa Bas akan menarik kutukannya jika dia mendapatkan darah keturunan Lys. Ya, darah dari keturunan tertua Lys… saat dia berusia 15 tahun…'_

"Tidak!" jeritku lagi. Kali ini aku bangun di pagi hari. Mimpi itu lagi. Pendeta tua keriput itu membicarakan tentang pengorbanan dan Kerajaan Speir, lalu Dewa Bas, dan keturunan Lys… apa maksud dari semua itu? Apa itu Kerajaan Speir, Dewa Bas, dan Lys? Mengapa mimpi itu terus menghantuiku? Apa salahku? Mungkin, kalau kubicarakan ini pada ibu, dia bisa memberiku suatu nasihat. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku? Hhh, tapi aku harap tidak.

**TBC…. Tapi bukan ****Tuberkulosis… :D**

Mind to review atau turutilah hati nurani Anda karena hati nurani tak perlu waktu lama untuk memberikan review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy Named Roxas

**Halooo, saya di sini lagii**

**Sekarang Chapter dua lho. Wahahaha, here you go... (menuju TKP – Tempat Kejadian Pengetikan-)**

**O, ya. Ini sudah diedit. Kata 'gue' dan 'lo' sudah dihapus karena kurang enak dibaca dan membuat cerita ini menjadi….yah… kurang. Well, here you go!**

**~Between Us~**

**Chapter 2**

Saat sarapan, aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyai Mama tentang mimpiku semalam; mimpi tentang lelaki tua jelek itu dan ritual aneh yang dia bicarakan. Mungkin dia bisa memberiku suatu nasihat atau sejenisnya.

"Mama," kataku, memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Semalam, aku bermimpi."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang…" kalimatku terpotong. Tenggorokanku tercekat seolah sebuah tangan raksasa berbulu sedang meremasnya dan berusaha merobek pita suaraku. Aku jadi terbatuk dan mengurungkan niatku untuk membicarakan tentang mimpi semalam.

"Sora?" Mama memanggilku karena melihatku yang aneh dan hampir muntah ini. Aku menelan ludah dan berdehem keras. "Sora, mimpimu tentang apa?"

"T-tidak. Itu cuma mimpi. Itu tidak penting… aku harus berangkat, sudah hampir jam tujuh!" kataku dengan tergagap sambil cepat-cepat menyambar tas punggung yang tadi kuletakan di samping kursiku. Aku segera bergegas ke luar rumah dan berlari menuju sekolah. Seharusnya, aku menceritakan mimpi itu pada Mama tapi, kenapa? Seolah aku dilarang untuk menceritakannya pada orang lain. Lelaki tua itu, apa dia penyebabnya? Siapa dia? Penyihir? Sial, siapapun dia, aku tidak suka padanya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit, aku sampai di depan sekolah. Sekarang, aku kelas 1 SMA dan di usiaku yang hampir 15 ini, aku termasuk cukup populer di kalangan cewek. Yah, tidak bisa diingkari lagi aku ini keren, pintar, jago olahraga, dan wow prestasiku di sekolah tak kalah hebatnya dari Einstein (NB: banyak sumber mengatakan kalau prestasi Einstein di sekolah sangatlah buruk tapi sebenarnya, prestasinya sangat bagus apalagi dalam bidang sains dan matematika.). Aku punya banyak teman yang baik dan pintar. Salah satunya adalah Riku dan Kairi. Mereka, bisa dibilang, adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku merasa beruntung memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka.

Pelajaran berlangsung membosankan. Bu Sukreni (wah, nama Indo) sedang menjelaskan tentang perkalian, pembagian, dan penambahan vektor (ini sih pelajaran anak kelas 3 SMA. Sori saya lupa sama materi matematika kelas 1 SMA). Lumayan susah tapi setelah diresapi dan dipahami, aku ngerti juga. Lalu bel pulang berbunyi. Ah, itu adalah suara 'tttteeeeeeeeeeeettt' yang sangat indah bagaikan nyanyian malaikat dari surga. Aku segera berkemas, mencangklong tas, dan pulang bersama Riku dan Kairi.

"Panjang proyeksi vektor a terhadap vektor b samadengan vektor a dikali dot product vektor b dibagi panjang vektor b…" Riku berbisik di sampingku. Matanya tak lepas dari buku bersampul kuning di tangannya.

"Ah, lo! Gitu aja kok repot. Gak perlu dipikirin, lage.." kataku sewot seolah aku yang paling hebat.

"Yee, kamu sih enak. Otakmu kan kayak air comberan jadi kamugak perlu mikir susah-susah," balasnya.

"Sape suruh otak kamu kayak agar-agar." Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini kayak anak kecil aja. Pake kata-kata tidak baku lagi.." protes Kairi. Aku dan Riku menolehnya.

"Ya, sori, sori. Tapi, enak juga ya pake kata gak baku." Kataku, masih dengan bahasa tidak baku. Itu lucu dan aku menikmatinya. Haha…

"Oi, beli es krim yuk!" tiba-tiba Riku berteriak sambil menunjuk ke stan 'Es Krim Tulalilut' di dekat sebuah toko bunga. Kami segera berlari ke arahnya tapi, aku berhenti sejenak karena mendengar suara ribut dari belakang. Aku berbalik sedikit tapi sayangnya, seorang anak laki-laki memakai jaket berkerudung, menabrakku hingga aku jatuh ke trotoar.

"Minggir!" teriaknya sebelum dia menjatuhkanku ke trotoar. Aku yang sudah terjatuh cuma bisa diam sambil memandanginya berlari melewatiku. Beberapa detik setelah anak itu berlari melewatiku, beberapa pria berbadan besar dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam, berlari melewatiku juga. Mereka meneriaki anak itu tapi kata-kata mereka sulit dicerna karena mereka berteriak sambil berlari dengan langkah seperti kuda beton. Setidaknya, yang aku dengar adalah:

"Tunggu, Tuan….. kembalilah!" lalu mereka berusaha menangkap anak itu. Aku berkedip-kedip sebelum bangkit kembali. Kulihat Riku dan Kairi yang berbondong-bondong menghampiriku.

"Hei, kenapa sih anak itu?" tanya Riku, membuat kesan jengkel di wajahnya. "Pake nabrak orang segala!"

"Entahlah," jawabku singkat. "mungkin dia mau ke toilet?"

"Dasar bodoh! Masa ada orang mau ke toilet pake acara dikejar-kejar gitu?" balas Riku. Sekarang kesan jengkel di wajahnya berubah menjadi kesan 'meremehkan orang goblok' dan baginya, orang gobloknya adalah aku.

"Naah, terserah kau saja. Aku kan gak goblok!" lalu aku mendului mereka mencapai stan 'Es Krim Tulalilut'. "Mas, pesen es krim rasa pisang bakar. Aku bayar kamu 10000 rupiah!" teriakku pada si penjual yang berwajah sok imut itu. Dia mengambil sendok dan mengeruk kotak es krimnya. Riku dan Kairi yang sudah mencapai tempatku, jadi terlihat aneh. Mereka memandangi es krim yang disodorkan oleh penjual sok imut lalu nyengir jijik.

"Sora, kamu sakit ya?" tanya Kairi lembut walau masih dengan kesan jijik di wajahnya.

"Aku gak sakit, kok," jawabku, menerima es krim rasa pisang bakar itu. Astaga, yang namanya pisang bakar itu, ternyata baunya sangat tidak enak. Aku tadi seharusnya memilih es krim rasa lainnya. Aduuhh…

Aku sedang menatapi es krimku yang berbau aneh luar biasa ini. Cairan kuningnya hampir meleleh ke tanganku tapi aku tetap tidak memberinya satu jilatan pun. Rasa jijik berkumpul di kerongkonganku setiap kali aku melihat es krim ini. Riku mengolokku karena es krim ini. Yah, mau gimana lagi…

Tiba-tiba, seekor monyet kecil muncul dari pohon di belakang stan penjual es krim. Monyet kecil itu menyambar es krim di tanganku dan lari secepat kilat ke semak di samping pohon tempat dia datang. Merasa es krim itu adalah hak-ku, aku mengejarnya.

"Woi, punyaku!" jeritku, lari menerobos semak belukar. Aku berani taruhan, kalau Riku, Kairi, dan si penjual bertampang sok imut itu sedang saling berpandangan saking herannya pada sikapku.

Monyet kecil itu membawaku ke sebuah taman. Taman itu sepi dan panorama yang terlihat dari sana sangat indah. Kau bisa melihat matahari terbenam dari sini, matahari terbenam yang sinar oranye kemerahannya menghujani sebuah danau buatan yang indah.

Aku sampai di dekat danau. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang ada di sana. Dia sedang menatapi danau itu dengan sangat serius.

"Huh?" dengusku, mendekati anak itu. Dari pakaiannya – jaket hitam berkerudung - aku tahu kalau dia adalah anak yang tadi menabrakku hingga jatuh. Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk memarahinya?

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranku, kakiku dengan sendirinya mendekati anak itu. Setelah sampai di sampingnya, aku menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya. "Ah, kau!"

"Ya?" tanyanya, polos. Dia menolehkan wajahnya padaku. Wajah yang baik dan sangat lugu. Sepertinya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku tidak ingat dimana aku bertemu dengannya dan kapan.

"Kau kan anak yang tadi menabrakku!" kataku dengan nada tinggi.

"Hmm? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf," katanya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau," aku duduk di sebelahnya, "sendirian?"

"Uh-huh," dia mengangguk pelan. Aku memberinya tatapan hangat lalu menjulurkan tanganku.

"Sora," kataku, tegas sambil sedikit tersenyum. Dia menatapku heran. Tatapan yang sangat lugu dan manis. Lalu dia tersenyum balik padaku seraya meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Roxas." Katanya, lembut. Tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap dan aku hanya melihat kegelapan tapi aku yakin, aku masih sadar.

Pelan-pelan, aku melihat sinar. Sinar itu semakin besar dan berubah menjadi pemandangan rumah sakit. Ada sebuah kereta bayi besar di sana dengan dua orang bayi yang sedang menangis keras. Bayi berambut coklat dan berambut pirang.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sora." Pengelihatanku tadi langsung hilang seraya Roxas mengatakan kalimat tadi.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Roxas."

Anak itu, Roxas, nyengir-nyengir padaku dan aku juga nyengir balik padanya. Namun belum sempat kami bercerita banyak, seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar bagaikan binaragawan, muncul dari semak-semak.

"Tuan Muda Roxas, Anda harus segera pulang. Tuan…." Belum selesai dia bicara, Roxas sudah berdiri.

"Ya, aku akan pulang sekarang." Katanya, tegas. Dia menolehku lagi sebelum berlari pada si orang bertubuh besar. "Sora, terima kasih sudah mau bicara denganku. Maukah kau besok menceritakan tentang kota ini padaku?"

Sejenak, aku bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan menceritakan tentang kota ini? Apa mungkin dia bukan orang sini? Tapi, aku segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh karena Roxas menatapku dengan penuh harap, "Ya." Itulah jawabanku. Singkat, jelas, dan membuat Roxas senang.

"Terima kasih!" kemudian dia berlari pada lelaki itu, melewati semak-semak, dan menghilang dari pandanganku yang masih duduk di bangku kayu itu. Aku menghela nafas panjang kemudian menatap danau di depanku yang sekarang sudah berwarna oranye kemerahan. Matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya di balik gunung-gunung yang terlihat. Aku pun bangkit, bermaksud untuk pulang. Mungkin besok, aku akan bertemu dengan Roxas lagi. Dan aku akan menceritakan banyak hal tentang kota kelahiranku ini padanya.

**TBC…**

**Hati nurani memang tidak pernah salah. Dan saya yakin, hati nurani Anda ingin memberikan review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friend, A Lonely Boy

Halloo, saia lagi-lagi di sini

Karena Chapter dua kurang laku dan berisi kata-kata nggak baku yang membosankan, jadi saia akan menebusnya di sini, di chapter 3. Semonga chapter 3 ini lebih bagus dari chapter sebelumnya. Saia sedang error dikit, sih. Tapi gak papa kok :D :D :D :D

**~Between Us~**

**Chapter 3**

Aku kembali ke tempat 'Stan Es Krim Tulalilut'. Ternyata, Riku dan Kairi masih menungguku di sana sambil menelan es krim mereka yang ke dua. Mereka menertawaiku begitu melihatku keluar dari semak dengan dedauan dan ranting kering di rambut coklat jabrikku. Bukan hanya mereka yang menertawaiku, tapi si penjual es krim bertampang sok imut itu juga menertawaiku. Walau jengkel, aku cuma bisa tertawa pada mereka. Rasanya, sulit untuk marah pada mereka (walaupun tadi aku marah pada Riku karena mengataiku 'goblok', aku sebenarnya tidak benar-benar marah padanya). Lalu kami pulang. Hari yang sudah sore membuat bayangan kami lebih panjang dari tinggi kami yang sebenarnya. Aku sebenarnya tidak boleh telat pulang tapi, karena tadi mengejar monyet dan bertemu dengan seorang teman baru, jadinya aku pulang telat.

Mama sudah menungguku di teras rumah dengan celemek dan sendok sayur di tangannya. Dia memarahiku karena pulang lewat dari jam 4. Tapi, yang namanya anak bandel, ya tetep bandel. Aku malah cengar-cengir walaupun Mama ngomel hebat. Wajahnya tetap cantik walaupun ngomel sehebat itu.

"Masuk ke kamarmu, ganti pakaian, dan bantu Mama memotong rumput di halaman belakang," perintah Mama.

"Uhh, yaa," jawabku sambil menghela nafas panjang. Lalu aku masuk ke kamarku, mengganti seragam lalu mengambil gunting rumput di gudang, dan membabat rerumputan liar di halaman belakang. Setelah selesai menghabisi rerumputan liar sialan itu, aku pun mandi. Hari ini terasa begitu cepat… aku bertemu dengan anak aneh itu. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Sora, kamu sakit?" pertanyaan Mama mengejutkan aku yang sedang menatap piring makan malamku. Sejak tadi, aku merasa kikuk dan lagi, aku teringat akan es krim rasa pisang bakar itu.

"Tidak, Ma. Aku tidak sakit… cuma bengong saja." Jawabku. Suaraku seperti anak burung yang minta disupai oleh ibunya.

"Kalau begitu habiskan makan malamu, ya sayang?"

"Iya, Ma."

Kami kembali makan. Aku makan lambaaat sekali seperti siput. Kadang aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sendokku dan terpaksa harus mengambil sendok yang baru. Eh, kenapa aku jadi kikuk banget ya?

Aku kembali teringat pada Roxas. Dia.. apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang?

"Ma," panggilku. Mama mendongak, berpaling dari piringnya.

"Ya?"

"Tadi, aku bertemu dengan bocah laki-laki seumuran denganku…"

"Oh, teman baru ya? Murid pindahan?"

"Bukan. Aku bertemu dia di taman."

"Siapa namanya?" Mama bertanya dengan sinar kelap-kelip di bola mata hijaunya. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Roxas. Namanya Roxas."

TANG! Tiba-tiba, sendok di tangan Mama, yang tadinya hendak digunakan untuk memasukan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulut mungilnya, terjatuh. Aku sampai terloncat dari tempat dudukku karena saking kagetnya. Ada apa dengan Mama?

"Ma?" tanyaku cemas, menatap Mama yang terlihat ketakutan.

"R-Roxas? Namanya, Roxas?" suaranya terdengar begitu ngilu, menyayat telinga.

"I-iya, namanya Roxas… mama kenal dia?"

"Kenal? Oh, i… maksudku, tidak. Tidak mungkin Mama mengenal seorang anak berambut pirang yang namanya Roxas. Mama tidak kenal." Dia membenahi rambutnya yang terjumbai dari ikat rambut merah jambunya. Huh? Ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata Mama tadi. Tunggu, dia tidak kenal tapi tahu kalau Roxas memiliki rambut pirang. Hah?

"Mama tidak kenal dengannya?" mataku menciut dengan tatapan jail, "Tapi Mama tahu kalau dia punya rambut pirang…"

"Oops!" Mama menutup mulupnya dengan kedua tangan. Dahinya berkeringat, terkejut, dan terlihat bingung mau bilang apa. "Aku.." katanya lagi.

"Mama kenal dia, kan?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada semakin jail.

"Mama tidak kenal dia!" jawab Mama dengan nada agak keras. Dia kemudian bangkit dan dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan dapur. Aku memperhatikan kepergiannya dengan rasa sedikit bersalah tapi, sebenarnya, apa salahku?

Malam penuh bintang, bulan menyiramkan sinar keemasannya melalui jendela kamarku. Aku terjaga, memikirkan Mama. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Antara Mama dan Roxas? Mengapa begitu aku menyebut nama Roxas, Mama langsung berubah? Mungkin sebenarnya mereka saling mengenal atau…

Aku menggeliat, memejamkan mata, lalu tertidur. Malam itu aku kembali bermimpi aneh. Lebih aneh dari yang sebelumnya.

Kulihat seorang wanita memakai kerudung hitam sedang berdiri di depan kereta bayi. Hmm, itu kereta bayi yang aku lihat saat bersalaman dengan Roxas. Wanita itu menatap ke dalam kereta bayi yang memang sama dengan yang sebelumnya kulihat.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian," bisik wanita itu. Dia meraih bayi yang berambut coklat, menimangnya sebentar sebelum menatap wajah mungilnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu di belakangnya dibanting terbuka. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan terlihat berwibawa tapi sangar, muncul dengan wajah yang cemas.

"A…..!" teriaknya. Suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang setelah mengucapkan 'A'. Dia bergegas menuju tempat wanita itu yang sedang berusaha mengangkat bayi lainnya yang berambut pirang. Tapi sayangnya, belum sempat dia menggendongnya, lelaki pirang itu meraih tangannya, meremasnya, dan menatapnya garang.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak si wanita. Suaranya melengking keras.

"Jangan bawa -!" balas lelaki itu sambil teriak juga. Lagi-lagi suaranya menghilang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuhnya! Dia darah dagingku!" kemudian dia menarik lengannya dengan kuat, kemudian lanjut melarikan diri.

"A…..!" lelaki itu berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa tapi, si wanita tidak mendengarkannya dan terus berlari. Walaupun lelaki itu meneriakinya berulang kali, wanita berkerudung itu tetap berlari. Lari, lari…

Hah?

Aku terbangun dari tidurku lagi. Sinar keemasan bulan merayap masuk dari sela-sela jendela ke seluruh ruangan. Jari-jari sinar bulan menjilati tubuhku dan seluruh kamarku. Dahiku berkeringat, jantungku berdegup kencang. Mimpi itu benar-benar terasa nyata bagiku. Wanita itu, lelaki itu, dan dua bayi itu…

Mama? Tubuhku segera bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Aku harus bertemu Mama. Harus. Segera, aku bergegas ke luar kamar. Langkahku berat seolah terdapat beban seberat 1 ton di kakiku. Aku berhenti di depan kamar Mama, mendengar suara sesenggukan dari dalam.

Suara itu terdengar sangat sedih. Kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Aku membuka pintu kamar Mama yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Kubuka sedikit lalu mengintip dari celah sempit yang terbentuk diantara daun pintu dan pinggirannya.

Mama ada di dalam, duduk di depan meja tulisnya sambil memegang sesuatu. Dia memunggungiku jadi aku tidak tahu benda apa yang sedang dipandangnya.

"Maafkan Mama…" isaknya. Aku mendorong pintu lebih lebar dari yang tadi.

"Mama," kataku pelan. Mama terkejut, buru-buru meletakan benda yang tadi dipandanganya ke dalam laci mejanya. Dia kemudian menggosok-gosok matanya tanpa membalikan badan. Kemudian berbalik padaku setelah beberapa detik.

"S-Sora?" katanya, masih dengan suara isakan yang cukup jelas. Walaupun dia sudah menggosok matanya tadi, tapi butir-butir air mata bening masih terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Mama… menangis?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Mama berkedip kemudian mengelap pipinya, "Menangis? Tidak, Mama tidak menangis…"

"Lalu, kenapa Mama terlihat sangat sedih?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, sayang." Dia mendekatiku, menepuk pundakku lembut. "Ini masih tengah malam, kembalilah tidur."

"Tapi, aku… aku bermimpi aneh lagi…" suaraku bergetar. Mama cuma tersenyum padaku.

"Mimpi cuma mimpi, Sora. Kembalilah tidur," dia mengelus kepalaku kemudian mengecup lembut pipiku. Pipiku memerah dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Kenapa Mama menangis? Apa yang tadi sedang dipandanginya? Apa itu yang membuatnya sedih? Lalu mimpi itu… aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…

Pagi ini aku sarapan sedikit. Mama terlihat masih seperti biasa walaupun senyumnya terkesan agak dipaksakan. Aku jadi khawatir padanya. Mungkin ini salahku atau salah siapa, ya?

Hari ini pihak sekolah memulangkan murid-murid lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mereka akan mengadakan rapat pengurus komite dan alumni SMA secara besar- besaran. Seperti biasa, aku pulang bersama Riku dan Kairi, melewati jalan kemarin – tempat magang si penjual es krim bertampang sok imut – dan tentunya, mereka membeli es krim (sejak kejadian kemarin, aku tidak ingin makan es krim lagi). Mataku mengarah ke rerimbunan semak di belakang stan es krim. Tempat yang akan membawaku ke danau buatan dimana aku bertemu dengan Roxas untuk pertama kalinya. Kemarin, dia minta aku untuk menceritakan banyak hal tentang kota ini. Apa dia ada di sana sekarang?

"Teman-teman," ujarku pelan. Riku dan Kairi menolehku dengan es krim belepotan di sekitar mulut mereka.

"Ada apa?" Riku dan Kairi menjawab berbarengan.

"Aku ada urusan," balasku cepat lalu aku masuk menerobos kerumunan semak di belakang stan es krim.

"Hei, tunggu!" aku dengar Kairi berteriak tapi tidak kuhiraukan seraya kakiku mulai menapaki tanah coklat legam di bawah. Menembus rerumputan liar, menyibak dedaunnya yang panjang dan tajam, lalu terengah-engah sambil memandang ke danau buatan itu. Di bangku kayu itu, anak itu duduk di sana. Seperti yang dia lakukan kemarin, dia sedang memandangi danau dengan serius.

"Hei, Roxas!"

Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar, "Sora!" sambil melambai padaku.

Aku balas melambainya lalu berlari mendekat, duduk di sampingnya, dan mengeluarkan nafas panjang. "Aku tadi berlari cukup jauh."

"Kau benar-benar datang." katanya. Aku memandanginya dengan senyum besar, memperlihatkan gigi putih nan besarku.

"Tentu saja!" kataku bersemangat, " Aku akan memulai cerita tentang kota ini. Pertama, mulai dari tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah…."

Dan aku bercerita banyak padanya. Panjang lebar, berjam-jam. Kuceritakan semua yang kuketahui tentang kota ini padanya. Yah, aku cukup mengenal kota ini dengan baik karena aku lahir di sini dan dibesarkan di sini pula. Roxas mendengarkan dengan sangat baik. Dia terus tersenyum dan mencerna kata-kataku dengan sangat baik.

"Nah, yang paling kusukai adalah pantai. Pantai itu sangat bersih dan indah. Ombak mendebur-debur dengan suaranya yang indah. Kau pernah ke pantai?" begitu kataku pada Roxas. Kesan di wajahnya yang semula dipenuhi dengan senyum, sekarang berubah menjadi penuh tanda tanya.

"Pantai? Aku belum pernah pergi ke pantai."

"Hmm, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana bersama?" ajakku. Roxas, tanpa basa-basi, langsung mengangguk setuju. Saking kerasnya dia mengangguk, aku yakin kepalanya pasti terasa pening. "Bagus kalau begitu. Kita bisa naik kereta dari stasiun terdekat dan pantai pun akan segera dicapai."

"Bisa kita ke sana sekarang?"

"Bisa. Tentu saja!" kataku sambil menjentikkan jari, "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kamu tidak sekolah?"

"Sekolah diliburkan karena sebentar lagi ulang tahunku dan aku mau merayakannya di Kota Twilight." Nada bicaranya sangat ramah. Ngomong-ngomong soal ulang tahun, aku baru sadar kalau dua hari lagi adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-15. Aku akan menjadi pria dewasa sebentar lagi dan aku harap, Mama tidak akan merasa sedih lagi atau ngomel-ngomel padaku yang saat ini masih berusia 14 tahun. Tapi, kenapa sekolah Roxas diliburkan hanya karena satu anak akan berulang tahun?

"Sekolah diliburkan? Hmm, kapan ulang tahunmu?" aku balas bertanya seramah yang aku bisa.

"Dua hari lagi. Aku akan berusia 15 tahun!"

"Wow, aku juga akan berulang tahun dua hari lagi dan aku juga akan berusia 15!"

"Kita sama!" seru Roxas. Mata biru sapirnya berbinar-binar.

"Ya, sama!" aku terkekeh sedikit, "Jadi, apa kita akan ke pantai sekarang?" Roxas menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan yang tak kalah kuatnya dari yang tadi. Lalu kami meninggalkan danau buatan itu menuju ke stasiun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Riku dan Kairi katakan jika aku tidak kembali sampai sore nanti tapi, siapa peduli. Toh, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.

Setelah naik kereta dan sampai di pantai, aku mengajak Roxas untuk bermain air laut yang asin itu. Awalnya, dia menolak karena takut ada kepiting. Tapi setelah aku 'mencontohkannya', dia pun bergabung bermain air bersamaku. Kami saling menyiprat air dan tertawa, bersenang-senang. Aku belum pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya.

"Menyenangkan, ya?" kataku setelah kami kecapaian bermain air. Aku duduk persis di depan perbatasan antara air laut dan pasir pantai dengan Roxas di samping kananku. Dia manggut-manggut.

"Aku senang sekali!"

"Aku juga senang!" balasku dengan nada hampir sama dengannya. Dia meringis.

"Dua hari lagi, datanglah ke pesta ulang tahunku."

"Di mana?"

"Di Hotel Nautilus. Akan ada banyak permen dan es krim di sana. Ayahku sudah menyiapkan semuanya khusus untukku!" suaranya terdengar sangat bersemangat. Anak yang baik.

Menurutku, mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di Hotel Nautilus adalah suatu pemborosan luar biasa yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang menyewa hotel 'dewa' itu bangkrut dan mati kelaparan. Hotel itu adalah hotel yang terkenal luar biasa mahal dan hanya orang kaya raya saja yang mampu menyewa hotel itu. Namun, aku pikir Roxas tidak mengetahui soal hotel itu.

"Hotel Nautilus?" tanyaku kaget.

"Uh-huh!" jawabnya semangat dan santai.

"Itu hotel yang… maksudku, yang keren!"

"Iya!"

"O-Ok. Aku akan datang." Jawabku pelan tapi pasti.

"Jam 6 sore, ya?"

"Baik. Aku tidak akan terlambat!"

"Iya," dia terkekeh senang. Aku juga. Senang rasanya bisa membuat orang lain tertawa. Tertawa tanpa paksaan. Roxas terus tersenyum dengan polosnya. Manis. Itulah kesan yang timbul saat kulihat dia tersenyum. Kami menatap langit biru yang cerah dengan hati yang cerah pula. Aku merasa kalau aku sudah pernah berteman dengannya sebelumnya dan kami sangat akrab. Tapi, sekuat apapun aku mencoba mengingat, aku tak pernah ingat. Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya, kami adalah sahabat. Atau bahkan saudara.

**TBC….**

**Nah, gimana? Semoga kalian suka, ya. :D**

**TBC tanpa embel-embel 'tapi bukan Tuberkulosis' karena saia sadar itu menyebalkan.**

**Mungkin ada yang kurang berkenan di hati Anda sekalian jadi silakan review. Hehehe :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4: A Quarrel, A Reunion

**Halloo, saia masih di sini.**

**Mungkin updatenya terlalu cepat tapi, here you go.**

**O, ya. Ini bukan sho-ai tapi cuma tentang family dan friendship. Mungkin ada beberapa unsur sho-ai tapi dalam artian brotherly love, lho :)**

**O, satu lagi. Bagi penggemar Sora, saia minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena Sora di sini agak bandel. I'm so sorry… ;P**

**~Between Us~**

**Chapter 4**

Sehari sudah berlalu tanpa hal menyenangkan lain kecuali bertemu Roxas di danau buatan itu dan bercakap-cakap dengannya. Roxas selalu ada di sana, memandangi danau itu dan tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Aku jadi semakin merasa kalau aku dulu, di kehidupan sebelumnya, adalah sahabat baiknya. Keakraban kami tumbuh begitu cepat melalui kata dan senyuman.

Ini adalah hari kedua, hari ulang tahunku dan hari ulang tahun Roxas. Sepertinya tidak ada yang ingat akan hari ulang tahunku tapi aku ingat pada hari ulang tahun Roxas. Diadakan di Hotel Nautilus dan sepertinya, cuma aku yang diundang.

Rumah hari ini terasa sangat sepi saat aku pulang dari sekolah. Mama sepertinya sedang keluar. Yah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi ke ulang tahun Roxas.

Aku melangkah ke dapur. Sepi. Lalu memutuskan untuk ke kamarku. Saat aku melewati kamar Mama, pintunya agak terbuka. Seperti kebanyakan anak jail lakukan, aku menyelinap masuk dan voila, aku ada di dalam kamar Mama tanpa sepengetahuannya. Yah, aku dilarang masuk ke sini tanpa ijinnya, sih tapi karena sudah terlanjur, ya mau bagaimana lagi?

Mataku melirik ke segala arah lalu terpaku pada meja tulis Mama yang berwarna coklat, besar, dan agak berdebu di bagian bawahnya. Sedikit bagian dari laci meja juga terbuka. Pikiran jailku lagi-lagi memerintahkanku untuk beraksi. Aku menghampirinya, menarik laci itu lebar-lebar, dan melihat ke dalam. Ada sebuah bingkai foto berdebu yang tertelungkup di sana. Aku mengambilnya dan… terkejut setengah mati.

Dalam foto itu, ada Mama, sedang duduk di tempat tidur rumah sakit seperti baru melahirkan, seorang lelaki tak kukenal, dan dua orang bayi. Satu di pangkuan Mama dan satunya digendong si lelaki. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Bayi yang ada di foto itu, apakah itu aku? Dan satunya. Siapa? Lalu laki-laki itu? Aku terpaku menatap foto itu.

"Sora?" tiba-tiba Mama muncul. Aku terkejut bukan main, segera berbalik, menyembunyikan foto itu di belakang punggung.

"M-Mama…. S-sudah pulang?" suaraku tersendat. Tengkuk leherku terasa dingin dan gemetar.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di kamar Mama, Sora?"

"A-aku… c-cuma mampir…" eh, itu jawaban yang bodoh sekali. Mama menatapku heran.

"Apa yang ada di belakangmu?" dia menyadari bingkai foto yang kusembunyikan di balik punggungku. Aku semakin gemetar dan berkeringat, mundur beberapa langkah sampai menabrak meja itu dan sayangnya, bingkai foto itu malah terjatuh.

PRANG!

Kaca yang membungkusnya pecah berkeping-keping. Mataku dan mata Mama tertuju pada pecahan kaca bening itu. Lalu aku bergeser, membiarkan pandangan Mama melihatnya dengan lebih jelas lagi.

"Ah, pecah…" seruku kurang meyakinkan. Mama menghampiriku, mendorongku ke samping. Dia membungkuk, memperhatikan ribuan pecahan kaca di lantai.

"Ini…" bisiknya pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ma, aku tadi…" suara mirip anak burungku gemetar.

"Ini…" Mama masih terus berbisik dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" mungkin ini bukan saat yang baik untuk bertanya karena sekarang, Mama berdiri dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang lain dari biasanya. Dari matanya, aku bisa melihat kemarahan luar biasa. Dan aku takut..

"Pergi!"

Aku terkejut bukan main. Mataku terbelalak, takut. Mama, selama ini, belum pernah membentakku seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya, Mama bicara keras seperti itu padaku.

"Ma…."

"Keluar dari sini, Sora! KELUAR!" teriaknya keras. Aku benar-benar terpukul lalu berjalan lesu ke luar kamar. Memalukan sekali rasanya, dimarahi oleh orang yang paling kita sayang. Aku selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk bisa menyenangkan Mama tapi kali ini, aku sudah benar-benar membuatnya kecewa. Hanya karena aku menyelinap ke kamarnya dan mengintip ke dalam laci mejanya. Ini memalukan. Perlahan, aku melangkah keluar. Aku bisa mendengar isakkan Mama. Aku benar-benar sedih.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5.30 sore. Pesta ulang tahun Roxas akan segera dimulai tapi, apa aku harus datang? Mungkin, harus.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar walau hatiku masih hancur. Melewati kamar Mama yang sekarang terkunci rapat, tidak memungkinkan aku untuk masuk. Walau begitu, aku menghampiri pintu, mengetuknya pelan.

"Mama, ini aku…" tidak ada jawaban, "A-aku mau pergi ke luar sebentar…" masih tidak ada jawaban. "Aku akan segera pulang…" aku jadi semakin lesu, berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Rumah yang dulunya tenang, damai, dan dipenuhi dengan kasih sayang. Tapi, sekarang… mungkin, semuanya sudah hilang…

Aku melangkah lesu menuju Hotel Nautilus. Pikiranku kosong, tatapanku pun kosong. Hatiku remuk. Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun sekarang karena satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang membenciku. Mungkin, ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hidupku yang membosankan ini.

Roxas.

Aku kembali teringat padanya. Kapanpun aku merasa kalau hidupku sudah tak berguna, aku selalu mengingatnya. Kenapa?

Kuangkat kepala, menatap langit yang biru, lalu seolah mendapat kekuatan baru, aku berlari sekencang yang kubisa untuk mencapai Hotel Nautilus.

Hotel Nautilus. Gedung yang besar seperti Gedung Putih. Banyak orang berkumpul di sana. Kebanyakan pejabat dan orang-orang berpakaian formal, berbadan gendut dengan perut buncit menonjol mereka. Kakiku melangkah pelan ke pintu masuknya yang besar. Beberapa orang menatapku jijik dan rendah. Mereka mungkin belum pernah melihat orang serendah aku. Menyedihkan.

"Hei! Hei, bocah!" teriak salah seorang penjaga. Aku menolehnya dengan tatapan lesuku. Orang bertubuh besar itu berlari ke arahku, "Ada keperluan apa kau datang kesini?"

"Aku diundang," jawabku jujur dan lesu. Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya

"Huh?"

"Roxas mengundangku ke pesta ulang tahunnya."

"Tuan Muda Roxas?" nada bicaranya menandakan kalau dia tidak percaya dengan jawabanku barusan. Tapi aku terlalu lesu dan sedih untuk marah.

"Ya," jawabku. Masih sama lesunya dengan yang tadi.

"Oho, jawaban yang bagus tapi kurasa, Tuan Muda tidak akan mungkin mengundang bocah sepertimu. Pulanglah." Katanya dingin. Aku menunduk lesu lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Mungkin, memang seharusnya, orang rendah sepertiku tidak datang kesini. Aku sudah dibenci oleh ibuku dan sekarang aku diusir dari pesta ulang tahun temanku. Ini benar-benar hari sialku.

"Sora!" tiba-tiba muncul suara yang lain. Itu Roxas. Dia datang karena, mungkin, melihatku berbalik badan hendak pergi. Dia berlari padaku sambil melambai dan tersenyum.

"Roxas…" bisikku pada diriku sendiri sambil berbalik, menghentikan langkah lesuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo, masuk!" dia meraih tanganku, memegangnya erat, lalu mengajakku masuk. Penjaga itu terlihat bingung melihatku masuk bersama Roxas.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Ayahku!" seru Roxas bersemangat, masih menggandeng tanganku. Aku cuma mengikutinya tanpa komentar apa-apa. "Ayah!"

Dia memanggil ayahnya di kerumunan orang berpakaian formal yang berdiri di depan sebuah meja buffet besar. Salah satu dari mereka, yang memiliki rambut pirang seperti Roxas, berbalik menatap kami lekat.

"Roxas? A… siapa?" dia menatapku.

"Dia temanku, Ayah. Namanya Sora!" Roxas menolehku. Aku meringis lesu.

"Hai, aku Sora Gainsborough." Kataku pelan. Orang itu menatapku semakin lekat. Tatapan matanya sangat serius. Serius, serius, serius, hingga dia tidak mau melepakan pandang dariku. "Uh, maaf. Apa ada yang salah denganku, Tuan?" aku menanyainya dengan kesan bodoh di wajahku.

"Sora…"

"Ayah, ada apa?" Roxas ganti menanyainya.

"Apa nama ibumu, Aerith Gainsborough?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"B-Benar. Bagaimana kau tahu?" jawabku tanpa pikir panjang. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berekspresi aneh. Mata berkaca-kaca, bibir bergetar.

"Sora… putraku…" belum sempat aku berekspresi pada kalimatnya barusan, dia tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku kaget tapi tidak bisa menampilkan ekspresi itu. Dalam pelukannya, aku terus berpikir. Berpikir tentang siapa dia… dan aku.

"Maaf, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku takut-takut. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Kulihat mata birunya basah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Sora, kau adalah putraku. Putraku yang hilang 15 tahun yang lalu… dan ini adalah tahun yang ke-15…"

"Hilang? Tapi, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, Tuan…"

"Aku Ayahmu. Cloud Lys. Ayah kandungmu." Dia terdengar bersemangat tapi aku jadi semakin bingung.

"Ayahku?" seingatku, ayahku sudah meninggal tapi, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hidup kembali? Apa dia hantu?

"Ya, aku ayahmu!" dia semakin bersemangat.

"Tapi, ayahku sudah meninggal waktu aku masih kecil. A-aku bahkan tidak tahu wajahnya… dan siapa namanya…" ujarku dengan bibir gemetar dan sisi belakang leherku terasa dingin. Kulirik Roxas yang sedang menatap ayahnya dengan heran bercampur kaget.

"Ayahmu belum mati. Akulah ayahmu, Sora!" dia mencengkeram bahuku. Rasanya sakit. "Namamu adalah Sora Lys! Kau adalah kakak kembar Roxas!" mataku terbelalak lebar begitu mendengar kalimatnya.

"Aku?" suaraku berubah seperti gajah yang berteriak kaget, "Kakak kembar Roxas?" teriakanku membuat semua orang melirik kami. Aku tidak sempat memberikan ekspresi malu sekarang karena ada hal yang lebih penting daripada merasa malu.

"Ya. Roxas, dia adalah kakakmu!" orang bernama Cloud itu menarik tangan Roxas, menghadapkannya padaku.

"Kakak?" bibirnya juga bergetar, matanya mulai basah. Aku tergerak untuk menyentuhnya. Dia adalah adikku…

"Benarkah ini?" bisikku penuh tanda tanya.

"Benar. Kita adalah keluarga." Suara Cloud seperti air yang menyejukan kerongkongan yang sedang mengalami dehidrasi berat. Hatiku mencelos bahagia. Jika ini bukan mimpi, aku pasti gila. Tapi aku tidak sedang bermimpi dan berarti, aku gila.

"Apa ini mimpi?"

"Tidak, Sora," jawab Cloud. Aku tidak mempercayainya. Kutampar pipiku sendiri hingga perih dan memerah. Rasanya sakit sekali dan itu tandanya kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Aku di sini dan aku baru saja bertemu dengan ayah dan adikku.

"Aku… punya ayah?"

"Ya," tatapan mata biru yang indah. Tatapan mata yang selama ini aku dambakan. Tatapan seorang ayah.

"Ayah?" air mataku mulai tumpah. "A-Ayah?" dia mengangguk pelan tapi mantap. Aku langsung memeluknya, merasakan hangat tubuhnya, dan merasakan belaian tangan seorang… ayah. Aku sangat mendambakan seorang ayah. Seorang ayah yang baik dan pengertian. Seorang ayah yang benar-benar menginginkanku. Seorang ayah yang akan selalu ada di sisiku saat aku membutuhkannya. Seorang ayah. Ayahku…

**TBC….**

**Nah, begitulah. Maaf kalau tiba-tiba Sora jadi cengeng di sini. Ini karena plot. Ok, sekian dan review, ya :D :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5: A Place Where I Should Be

**Hohoho, saia di sini loh**

**Setelah lama vakum karena memelototi foto Roxas yang kuereeeeen abiiiezzz, aku kembali pada Ms Word kesayangan dan keyboard Logitech kesayanganku. Jari-jari manisku yang panjang dan lentik (lebay banget deh) kembali pada pekerjaan lamanya. Mengetik.**

**Yo, yo, yo, here you go.**

**Semoga chapter ini lebih bagus dan lebih banyak review ya, soalnya chapter sebelumnya cuma ada 1 review. –sediihh- Selamat membaca.**

**~Between Us~**

**Chapter 5**

Setelah cukup lama aku memeluk sambil menangis, aku melepaskan pelukanku, memberinya tatapan bahagia.

"Tuan, uh, maksudku Ayah. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Ayah sekarang?" aku mendongak melihat wajahnya yang bersih dan terlihat penuh wibawa.

"Tentu saja, Sora." Dia tersenyum.

"Ayah?" suara Roxas memanggil ayah. Dia berbalik bersamaan denganku. Kulihat wajah Roxas yang berekspresi bahagia bercampur bingung. Tatapannya yang tadi tertuju pada ayah sekarang tertuju padaku. "Sora?"

"Roxas, kita bersaudara!" seruku bersemangat. Roxas tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu! Aku sudah punya firasat sejak pertama kali kita bertemu!"

"Benarkah?" aku menghampirinya. Wajahnya penuh kesan bahagia, "Terima kasih." Kemudian kupeluk dia erat-erat. Tubuhnya hangat dan kecil, kulitnya lembut, rambutnya yang berwarna mentega terasa begitu lembut di pipiku. Ini adalah pelukan adikku yang pertama kali.

"Kakak," kudengar isakkan dari samping telingaku. Aku juga mulai terisak lagi. Air mataku meleleh ke bahunya hingga membasahi pakaiannya. Ini terasa sangat manis. Pertemuan yang mengharukan antara kakak dengan adik dan anak dengan ayah.

Setelah tangis-tangisan ini selesai, acara ulang tahun dilanjutkan. Ayah mengumumkan pada semua tamu yang hadir bahwa anaknya yang hilang sudah ditemukan. Semua orang meresponnya dengan tepuk tangan meriah dan tangisan bahagia. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka menangis tapi yang kutahu air mata mereka adalah air mata bahgia.

Kue ulang tahun berwarna coklat setinggi setengah meter dengan lilin angka 1 dan 5 berdiri di atas meja yang cukup besar. Kami meniup lilin bersama kemudian memotong kue itu. Aku memotongnya lebih dulu kemudian diikuti oleh Roxas. Pesta berlangsung meriah dan menyenangkan. Lalu semua orang berdansa. Tapi aku tidak ikut berdansa karena aku tidak bisa dansa. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan sampai-sampai aku tidak ingin hari ini berakhir.

"Ayah," aku memanggil ayah. Dia menatapku lembut, "Apa kau akan menemui ibu?"

Dia terdiam sejenak kemudian bicara, "Tentu saja."

"Ibu? Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibuku!" sorak Roxas gembira. Aku memberinya senyuman lebar.

Ayah dan Roxas mengantarku pulang. Ayah bilang dia ingin bicara dengan Mama supaya aku dan Mama mau pindah ke rumah Ayah. Aku belum tahu dimana rumahnya dan entah apa reaksi Mama. Dia sedang marah padaku waktu aku pergi. Dia pasti terkejut jika seorang laki-laki datang di malam hari dan mengaku sebagai suaminya lalu mengajaknya pindah kota. Tapi, aku rasa ini yang terbaik.

Kami sampai di halaman rumah. Rumahku begitu sederhana sehingga, mungkin, Ayah tidak akan betah berlama-lama di sana. Kaki kami menapaki batu pavement yang berlanjut hingga ke pintu utama. Ayah membunyikan bel tapi tak seorang pun datang untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ibu sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi, dia mungkin tidak bisa membuka pintu," kataku berbohong. Ayah hanya tersenyum. Aku memutar kenop pintu. Tidak terkunci. Masih sama seperti saat aku meninggalkannya. Pintu berderit terbuka, kami bertiga masuk ke dalam.

Rumah terlihat sangat gelap seperti sedang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya ke tempat jauh. Aku menyalakan lampu, menerangi seluruh ruangan. Tak ada yang bicara diantara kami hingga aku membawa Ayah dan Roxas ke lantai atas, ke depan kamar Mama.

"Ini kamar Mama."

"Ada apa dengan Aerith?"

"Um, ti-tidak ada apa-apa…" aku membuang wajah dari tatapan mata Ayah. Pintu kamar kuketuk, "Ma, aku pulang. Aku b-bersama A-Ayah…" begitu kataku lalu kurang dari sepuluh detik kemudian, pintu tiba-tiba dibanting terbuka. Mama ada di sana. Dia menatapku kaget lalu memutar bola mata hijaunya pada Ayah.

"C-Cloud?"

"Aerith, aku kesini," suara Ayah tiba-tiba membesar dan terdengar dingin, "untuk menjemput kalian."

"Kau.." suara Mama juga terdengar dingin. Aku menatapnya dan Roxas terlihat bingung pada Mama.

"Mama?" aku dan Roxas memanggilnya. Dia berpaling dari Ayah lalu tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata.

"Roxas? Oh, apa ini Roxas?" suaranya yang tadinya dingin berubah drastis menjadi lembut. Suara yang biasa kudengar.

"Mama?" suara Roxas seperti bayi yang baru saja melihat ibunya. Matanya bersinar begitu pula dengan mata Mama.

"Oh, Roxas!" Mama memeluknya dengan cepat, menangis bahagia.

"Aku selalu ingin dipeluk oleh Mama," bisik Roxas diantara isak tangisnya.

"Ya, aku juga. Aku juga ingin memelukmu, sayang…"

"Sekarang kita harus bicara." Tiba-tiba Ayah menyela pelepasan rindu Mama dan Roxas. Mama segera melepas pelukannya dan menatap dingin Ayah. "Sora, ajaklah Roxas melihat-lihat isi rumah." Dia memerintahkanku.

"Baik." Aku menggapai tangan Roxas lalu membawanya kembali ke lantai bawah.

"Tunggu, kenapa harus pergi?" dia protes saat kami tiba di tangga, "Aku mau sama Mama!"

**XXX**

Aku menceritakan hal-hal menyenangkan pada Roxas yang terus menoleh ke arah tangga. Dia, sepertinya tidak mendengarkanku. Dia khawatir dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Ayah pada Mama. Karena melihatnya murung, aku menanyainya,

"Kenapa?"

"Mama…"

"Ada apa dengan Mama?"

"Menurutmu, apa dia mau pindah ke Istana?" kata-katanya membuatku kaget setengah mati. Istana?

"Apa maksdumu dengan Istana?" aku menanyainya dengan mata sedikit terbelalak. Roxas menatapku dengan ekspresinya yang biasa.

"Aku dan Ayah tinggal di Istana Speir. Apa dia belum memberitahumu?"

"Belum. Tidak! Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda." Wajahnya menjadi serius, "Aku dan Ayah tinggal di Istana Speir 200 km dari kota ini."

Aku terkejut. Ternyata Ayah dan adikku tinggal di istana. Mereka pasti orang terkenal dan terhormat. Keren sekali! Aku juga mau tinggal di istana.

Kemudian terdengar suara kaki meniti tangga. Mama dan Ayah turun dari lantai atas dengan wajah Ayah yang bahagia sedangkan wajah Mama terlihat cemas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia cemas.

"Kita akan pindah ke Istana Speir dua hari lagi." Jelas Ayah. Aku beranjak dari tempatku, senang bukan main.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Benar, Sora."

"Asyik! Aku ingin sekali tinggal di istana dan menjadi pangeran!" sekarang aku terdengar seperti seorang anak TK yang baru saja mendengarkan cerita tentang pangeran dari gurunya. Ayah dan Roxas tersenyum tapi Mama tidak.

**XXX**

"Ini hari terakhir kita di sini," Roxas menatap langit senja yang indah sambil duduk di sampingku. Kami sedang berada di pantai, menikmati angin pantai yang lembut dan suara merdu deburan ombak. Aku mengangguk pelan. Sedih juga rasanya harus meninggalkan kota kelahiran, maksudku, kota lamaku. Mama sudah memberitahuku bahwa aku lahir di istana tapi dia tidak memberitahuku kenapa aku dibawa ke sini.

"Aku akan merindukan tempat ini." Dia tertawa lirih.

"Aku juga."

Kami kembali menatap langit. Warna merah keoranyean itu terlihat begitu damai dan tentram. Aku ingat saat-saat aku berada di kota ini; saat aku datang ke sini bersama Riku dan Kairi. Aku akan berpisah dengan mereka dan mungkin akan sangat jarang bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Tapi kami berjanji untuk selalu menghubungi satu sama lainnya dan tidak akan pernah melupakan satu sama lain.

"Ayo pulang. Ayah dan Mama sudah menunggu kita." Aku berdiri, memerintah layaknya seorang kakak.

"Baik, Kak," Roxas tersenyum padaku. Aku meraih tangannya setelah memberinya sebuah senyum tulus.

Kami kembali ke rumah, menyapa Mama dan Ayah dengan senyum lebar kami. Rumah lamaku dan Mama akan dijual dan yang kudengar, sudah ada orang yang mau membelinya. Tidak memungkinkan kembali lagi ke rumah ini. Rumah kecil yang menyimpan banyak kenangan, kota ini, dan segalanya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua hal indah ini.

**XXX**

Pagi-pagi buta, aku terbangun karena suara deru mobil di luar. Saat aku turun, Mama sudah mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya; gaun merah jambu dengan baluran warna putih dan pita di dadanya. Ikat rambut merah mudanya masih menghiasi rambut coklatnya yang indah. Dia terlihat cemas dengan senyum dipaksakan. Sejak kedatangan Ayah, Mama selalu terlihat cemas dan senyumnya terkesan dipaksakan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Mama jadi begitu tapi, aku selalu dapat menyingkirkan pikiran itu dengan berpikir betapa senangnya nanti jika aku tinggal di Istana Speir.

Ayah dan Roxas menjemput kami diiringi dengan beberapa mobil lainnya. Aku dan Roxas duduk di mobil yang terpisah dari Mama dan Ayah karena mereka bilang, mereka ingin bicara hal yang pribadi. Aku tidak menolak dan langsung melompat masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sepanajang perjalanan, aku menatap jalan-jalan dan pohon-pohon yang berlari di sampingku. Mereka terlihat begitu cepat dan sedih di bawah sinar rembulan redup di subuh hari. Seolah mengatakan selamat tinggal padaku yang berwajah kuyu muram diterpa cahaya redup bulan. Tak sadar, air mataku menetes. Ini sungguh suatu kebetulan.

"Sora?" Roxas meraih pundakku. Aku berbalik padanya.

"Ah, ya?" sahutku sambil mengusap pipiku.

"Kau menangis?"

"Aku? Tidak. Aku cuma.. yah, kau tahu," dan aku kembali menatap ke luar jendela mobil, "meninggalkan kota yang sudah lama kau tinggali. Itu sangat mengharukan, bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi sebentar lagi, kita akan tiba di rumah. Rumahmu yang baru dan akan menjadi rumahmu selamanya." Dia tersenyum manis.

"Ya." Kubalas dengan senyum manis pula.

**xxx**

Setelah perjalanan yang begitu melelahkan; kira-kira selama 6 atau 7 jam, kami tiba di sebuah kota yang besar dan indah. Banyak hal-hal bagus di sini seperti perumahan abad pertengahan yang bersebelahan dengan perumahan modern atau pasar tradisional yang tidak jauh letaknya dari _mall_. Ini aneh tapi unik dan menyenangkan.

Kota ini adalah Kota Speir dengan istana besar yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Istana Speir. Aku akan tinggal di sana dan akan dipanggil 'pangeran'. Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Terlalu menyenangkan untuk dipikirkan.

Halaman Istana. Luas dan besar. Sepuluh helicopter bisa mendarat di halaman yang luas ini. Aku yakin itu. Kemudian aku keluar dari mobil diiringi langkah Roxas yang gembira karena, mungkin, sudah sampai di rumah. Ayah dan Mama juga keluar dari mobil di depanku. Ayah terlihat, entah kenapa, angkuh dan Mama, seperti biasa, cemas.

"Ayah!" suara riang Roxas terdengar dari sampingku. Dia berlari menghampiri Ayah yang menyambutnya dengan tatapan lembut. "Kita harus menunjukan seluruh bagian istana pada Sora!"

"Benar, Sayang." Dia menepuk pelan kepala Roxas kemudian menatapku. "Sora."

"Uh, ya?" aku terkaget.

"Pelayan akan mengantarmu melihat seluruh bagian istana." Dia membalikan badannya, menuju pintu depan istana yang besar. Aku heran, kenapa bukan dia yang menemaniku melihat-lihat istana? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba dia bersikap dingin padaku?

"A-Ayah?" Roxas berteriak memanggil Ayah tapi, dia tidak mendengarkan dan malah berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Walaupun Roxas memanggilnya berkali-kali, dia tetap pada pendiriannya yang aneh. Orang ini aneh. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi aku punya firasat buruk.

**TBC…**

**Begitulah. Aku tunggu review-nya, ya?**

**:D :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Palace

**Halo, ternyata aku masih hidup! (lebay mode on)**

**Ini chapter 6. Karena chapter sebelumnya sangat banyak review, jadi aku hendak berterima kasih pada semuanya yang telah mendukungku selama ini. Terima kasih.**

**Here you go :D**

**~Between Us~**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Sepertinya, Ayah sedang kurang sehat." Aku lihat wajah Roxas agak cemas saat dia bicara barusan. Memang, Ayah terlihat aneh sekarang. Dia seperti tidak memperhatikan apapun. Mama mengejarnya, berusaha bicara baik-baik padanya tapi dia malah berjalan dengan dinginnya tanpa menggubrisnya barang sedetik pun. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Roxas saat dia bertanya tenatng mengajakku melihat isi istana.

"Tidak apa-apa, Roxas. Aku bisa melihat isi istana bersama…"

"Bersamaku!" dia memotong kalimatku dengan suaranya yang keras dan ceria. Aku mengangguk lalu kami bergegas masuk melalui pintu depan istana yang besar.

**XXX**

Tempat pertama yang muncul di depan kami adalah foyer (a.k.a serambi). Tempat ini luas, sangat luas. Hampir tidak terlihat seperti serambi melainkan aula utama. Tapi aku sadar kalau ini serambi karena banyak orang berkumpul di sini sambil membungkukan badan dan mereka semua mengenakan semacam seragam. Kalau aku tidak salah dan keterlaluan, mereka adalah para pelayan. Jumlahnya sebanyak murid di sekolahku yang lama. Omong-omong soal sekolah, mulai besok, seperti yang Ayah bilang, aku akan menghadiri homescholling. Aku belum pernah sekolah di rumah tapi aku juga tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat 'mencoba' yang namanya sekolah di rumah.

Kemudian, acara jalan-jalan di istana berlanjut seru. Kami melewati ruang tamu yang luasnya bukan main, ruang keluarga yang tak kalah luasnya, lalu ruangan-ruangan lainnya, dan berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan rak-rak buku dan perapian besar.

"Di sini adalah ruang favorit Ayah." Kata Roxas saat kami tiba di depan perapian yang besar dan hangat. Aku memandangi seluruh ruangan bergaya mediterania ini. Seluruh kertas dinding berwarna coklat kayu dan lantainya pun coklat kayu. Lampu-lampu kuning berbentuk lilin memenuhi dinding-dinding kokoh di sampingku. Mirip dengan rumah tua berhantu.

"Hmm," bisikku.

"Ayah dan Pendeta Hellig sering bercakap-cakap di sini." Mataku melebar setelah mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Pendeta Hellig?"

"Dia adalah pendeta yang memimpin berbagai upacara di Istana dan di kota. Seperti upacara mengusir hantu dan malapetaka."

Aku mengembalikan mataku ke bentuk semulanya. Ternyata kota ini masih percaya dengan yang namanya hantu. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, yang aku dengar sih begitu." Dia menjawab sambil melangkah ke sebuah pintu besar di samping perapian.

"Seperti apa upacara yang pernah dia pimpin?" tanyaku seraya menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Ayah melarangku untuk melihat berbagai prosesi ritual."

"Apapun?"

"Ya, apapun." Dia mendongak, "Ini,"

"Huh?" aku ikut mendongak melihat pintu besar itu.

"Perpustakaan Terlarang."

"Apa?" kutarik telinga ke dekat wajah Roxas. Dia menarik wajahnya ke belakang lalu tertawa kecil. Kemudian wajahnya kembali serius,

"Ini adalah Perpustakaan Terlarang. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke sini kecuali Ayah dan Hellig."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi yang jelas, tempat ini sepertinya berbahaya." Dia melangkah menjauhi pintu perpustakaan yang besar dan kokoh itu, "Ayo pergi ke tempat lain. Masih banyak tempat yang belum kau kunjungi."

"Ok." Aku berbalik, meninggalkan pintu depan perpustakaan yang besar itu. Aku mengikutinya sambil sedikit berlari. Sejujurnya, aku agak penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu.

Kami sampai di depan ruangan yang Roxas sebut dengan 'dapur'.

"Ini dapur. Koki kerajaan memasak berbagai macam makanan di sini." Dia membuka pintu perak di depannya. Aku hanya diam sambil mengikutinya.

Dapur ini begitu besar. Konter-konter besar memenuhi seisi ruangan. Kompor, oven, kulkas. Mirip dapur restoran. Bau harum bumbu-bumbu yang sedang diracik, daging yang sedang direbus bersama bumbu-bumbu, daging sapi yang sedang di panggang, dan sayuran yang sedang ditumis. Para koki di sini bertubuh besar dan gemuk. Mereka memakai baju putih, topi koki yang tinggi dan besar, serta celemek bernoda di perut mereka. Dari deretan koki yang sedang sibuk memasak, ada seorang yang terlihat ganjil diantara mereka.

Dia lebih pendek dari koki yang lain. Rambutnya merah mencolok, tubuhnya pun tidak segemuk koki di sampingnya dan kurasa, usianya baru 18 atau 19 tahun. Dia berbalik.

"Heh?" dengusnya. Matanya hijau bulat.

"Hey, Axel!" seru Roxas dari sampingku. Dia menghampiri si koki bernama Axel itu.

"Halo, Tuan Roxas."

"Hai. Kenalkan ini," Roxas menarik tanganku, "Sora."

"Hai, Tuan Sora." Kata Axel lembut atau dibuat-buat supaya lembut. (maaf)

"Um, hai!"

"Dia adalah kakakku!" seru Roxas bersemangat. Mata hijau Axel melebar kaget.

"Maaf?" seperti yang kuduga, dia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Sora adalah kakakku! Kakak kembarku yang hilang selama ini. Dia sudah ditemukan!" suaranya terdengar sangat gembira.

"Oh, kalau begitu selamat, ya Tuan Roxas dan selamat datang Tuan Sora. Aku Axel dan aku siap melayani Anda."

"Terima kasih, Axel." Aku memberinya sebuah senyuman. Dia tersenyum balik padaku.

"Axel, aku butuh bantuan di sini!" teriak salah seorang koki dari ujung ruangan. Axel terkejut lalu cepat-cepat membenahi topi kokinya yang tadi hampir jatuh karena kebesaran.

"Maaf, aku harus segera kembali bekerja. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Sora dan Tuan Roxas."

"Ya." Aku mengangguk berbarengan dengan Roxas. Setelah itu kami keluar dari dapur, berjalan ke lantai bawah tanah yang pengap dan gelap.

**XXX**

Ruang bawah tanah. Aku pikir ruang bawah tanah adalah tempat untuk penjara dan gudang saja tapi di sini beda. Di lantai B1, ada penjara yang jumlahnya ratusan lalu ada gudang, ada kamar opsir penjara, yang semuanya kosong. Masih ada satu tempat lagi yang dihubungkan dengan tangga batu. Hawa aneh terasa di sini dan sangat mengerikan. Bulu kudukku berdiri saking ngerinya. Perasaan ini sangat aneh.

"Ini…" sahut Roxas saat kami tiba di sebuah gua batu besar. Gua yang dipenuhi batu, lubang di dinding yang berisi lilin, sebuah altar batu yang mirip tempat tidur, dan di ujung sana, ada sebuah sumur. Sumur tua berusia ratusan tahun, aku rasa.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Sumur Cahaya.

Deg!

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tempat ini merupakan tempat yang sangat mengerikan. Keringatku bercucuran dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Sumur Cahaya?"

"Di sini keluarga Lys berdoa pada Dewa Bas untuk memohon perlindungan dan keselamatan. Hanya anggota keluarga Lys dan para pendeta yang diperbolehkan memasuki tempat ini."

"Lalu sumur itu?"

"Di bawah sumur itu, konon, terdapat istana Dewa Bas." Roxas menghampiri sumur itu. Dia berhenti di depan altar batu lalu berlutut.

Aku menghampirinya lalu ikut berlutut, "Lalu?"

"Dia tinggal di sana sambil menjaga kedamaian kerajaan." Dia mencakupkan kedua tangannya, "Kami berdoa di sini kepada Dewa Bas." Kemudian dia menutup matanya. Aku mengikuti semua yang dia lakukan. Aku berdoa supaya, kehidupanku di sini akan menjadi jauh lebih baik daripada saat aku tinggal di kota yang lama.

Kami selesai berdoa. Lalu Roxas berjalan mendekat pada sumur. Dia melongok sebentar kemudian berbalik padaku, "Kau mau lihat?"

Aku tidak menolak tapi langsung ikut melongok ke dalam sumur. Ada genangan-genangan air hitam jauh di dalam sumur. Sekitar 30 atau 35 meter ke bawah. Diameter sumur ini yang sebesar 15 meter, memungkinkan beberapa orang melompat masuk ke dalam secara bersamaan. Apa Dewa Bas yang Roxas ceritakan itu sangat besar? Tapi, aku rasa itu cuma kepercayaan kerajaan ini saja. Intinya, Dewa Bas tidak nyata.

Baru saja aku berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba aku melihat sepasang bola kuning dingin seperti mata. Mereka menatapku kemudian sebuah bulan sabit merah muncul di bawah mata itu, membentuk wajah jahat yang menyeringai padaku. Aku terkejut bukan main, segera menarik kepala dari lubang sumur itu. Jantungku sekali lagi berdegup kencang, keringat bercucuran. Aku belum pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Sepasang mata dan mulut di atas genangan air.

"Ada apa?" tanya Roxas yang melihatku ketakutan setengah mati.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" tanyaku dengan suara agak bergetar.

"Lihat apa?"

"A-ada wajah di atas air…" kataku sambil menunjuk sumur tua itu. Roxas melongok sekali lagi lalu kembali dengan wajah bingung.

"Tidak ada apapun di sana. Sora, mungkin kau kelelahan."

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!" aku bersikeras lalu kembali melongok ke dalam sumur. Wajah jahat itu menghilang. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah genangan air hitam itu.

"Sora," Roxas menepuk bahuku. Aku berbalik dengan kesan bodoh di wajahku. "sebaiknya, kita keluar dari sini." Dia mendahuluiku keluar dari gua besar ini. Aku berlari mengikutinya tapi memandang ke belakang, ke arah sumur itu. Suara Roxas yang memanggilku membuatku beralih dari sumur ke padanya.

Kami keluar, menelusuri lororng gelap bawah tanah lagi. Aku mendengar suara-suara langkah kaki dari tikungan di depan. Roxas berhenti berjalan dan membuatku otomatis berhenti juga.

"Ada yang datang." Kataku pelan. Roxas diam. "Roxas?"

"Uh…" orang itu mendekat dan terlihat. Dia agak pendek, memakai topi tinggi, jubah, dan mirip seperti pakaian pendeta. Laki-laki itu tua dan keriput, jelek. Dia menatap kami.

"Tuan Roxas dan…" kalimatnya terpotong saat memberiku tatapan tajam.

"Sora." Kataku tegas.

"Pendeta Hellig…"

Aku terperangah mendengar kalimat Roxas. Jadi orang ini yang bernama Hellig. Tampangnya mengerikan, pantas kalau dia jadi pemimpin berbagai upacara. Tunggu. Aku rasa, aku pernah melihatnya. Entah dimana aku melihatnya, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Jadi, apa kalian ada urusan di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kami berdoa." Jawab Roxas cepat-cepat. Aku cuma berkedip sambil kebingungan.

"Bagus. Aku tahu kalian anak yang baik." Kemudian dia berjalan lagi ke arah gua batu yang baru saja kami tinggalkan. Aku dan Roxas bertatapan selama beberapa detik kemudian segera bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

**XXX**

Roxas membawaku ke kebun belakang istana yang luas dan asri. Pepohonan hijau, semak-semak hijau, dan bunga-bunga berkumpul di sini. Aku dan Roxas duduk di sebuah bangku kayu, menatap sebuah kolam dengan pancuran dan burung-burung yang sedang mandi di sana.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya. Di sini terasa nyaman."

"Aku selalu ke sini jika aku merasa sedih dan gundah. Menatap kolam itu dan tetumbuhan yang ada di sini membuatku merasa nyaman."

"Kau benar."

"Sora,"

"Ya?" aku memandangnya. Wajahnya terlihat manis.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, kan?"

"Eh?" aku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kita selalu bersama."

"Uh…"

"Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi seperti dulu."

"Tentu saja." Suaraku menjadi dalam dan serius. "Kita akan selalu bersama." Pertama kalinya aku jadi seserius ini.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kita akan selalu bersama." Roxas menjulurkan kelingking kanannya sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Janji." Aku ikut menjulurkan kelingkingku lalu mengaitkannya pada kelingking Roxas.

"Terima kasih." Dia tersenyum, menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Aku menatap langit. Cerah sekali. Aku rasa, hari ini adalah hari paling hebat dalam hidupku. Mungkin, besok akan menjadi lebih hebat dari sekarang. Roxas ingin aku selalu bersamanya. Jujur, aku memang ingin selalu bersamanya karena kita adalah saudara kembar.

**TBC…..**

**Sekian. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7: My Daily Life In The Palace

**Halo, untunglah aku masih hidup sehingga aku bisa menulis chapter 7 ini.**

**Chapter-chapter sebelumnya sangat banyak yang membaca tapi sayang, beberapa temanku tidak bisa memberikan review karena mereka orang baru. Tapi semoga, chapter ini lebih banyak review, ya :D :D**

**Here, you go **

**~Between Us~**

**Chapter 7**

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin. Setelah sebuah pesta dadakan yang diadakan Ayah, perkenalan dengan penghuni istana yang kilat, dan diberikan kamar tidur yang luas dan bersih ini, aku sekarang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Kepalaku penuh dengan berbagai macam pikiran mulai dari yang ringan seperti makan malam mewah tadi yang terasa terlalu enak di lidahku sampai sumur tua di bawah tanah yang dihuni oleh mahkluk aneh. Wajah yang muncul di atas genangan air itu terus tersirat dalam benakku. Mungkinkah itu Dewa Bas? Aneh dan mengerikan.

Aku menggeliat di ranjang besar ini lalu perlahan jatuh dalam alam mimpi. Aku lelah. Sangat lelah.

**XXX**

Seluruhnya gelap. Hitam kelam tak ada secercah cahaya pun. Aku tengah berada di sanubari kegelapan abadi dan tidak tahu kenapa aku ada di sini. Aku cuma menelusuri kegelapan abadi ini tanpa tahu akan dibawa kemana. Perlahan terdengar sayup-sayup suara langkah kaki yang berat. Langkah kaki itu berasal dari depanku. Lalu aku berlari mengejarnya.

Terlihat. Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut pirangnya yang tebal. Dia tinggi dan besar.

"Ayah!"

Dia tidak menyahut atau bahkan berbalik. Aku terus mengejarnya. "Ayah!"

Namun langkahnya semakin cepat. Dia sedang berlari tapi tak tampak seperti berlari. Aku berlari, terengah-engah, dan kehabisan suara karena memanggilnya dengan keras.

Nafasku hampir habis. Ayah masih tetap di depanku dengan langkahnya yang semakin cepat. Sekarang, nafasku benar-benar habis dan aku terseok-seok hingga akhirnya berhenti total dan berlutut. Saat aku mendongak kembali untuk melihat Ayah, dia sudah menghilang tapi seberkas cahaya menyilaukan datang menyergap mataku, membutakan aku untuk beberapa detik. Sesaat kemudian, aku membuka mata dan menemukan kalau aku sedang berada di gua batu di lantai bawah tanah istana. Sumur tua itu ada di depanku dan juga Ayah.

"Ayah?" aku berdiri, memanggilnya dengan suara lemas. Dia tidak menjawab tapi berbalik. Aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya karena seberkas cahaya menyilaukan lainnya menyergap mataku lagi.

**XXX**

Suara nyanyian burung gereja membangunkan aku yang baru saja bermimpi aneh. Aku bangun seolah mimpi tadi bukanlah mimpi yang seram dan memiliki pertanda. Kurasa, tadi itu cuma mimpi biasa.

Dok, dok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku bangkit dengan malasnya lalu membuka pintu.

"Roxas? Ada apa?" kataku begitu melihat adikku di depan pintu.

"Hari ini adalah hari keduamu di istana dan juga hari pertamamu menghadiri sekolah rumah!" dia terdengar sangat gembira.

"Oh, ya. Benar. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap." Kataku masih dengan nada lemas karena mengantuk.

"OK! Aku akan menunggu di ruang makan!" lalu dia berlari ke arah kanan. Aku melihatnya menghilang di tikungan lalu tersenyum kecil. Aku kembali ke kamarku yang besar mirip kamar hotel bintang 5. Di sini ada kamar mandi pribadi, lemari-lemari besar walaupun hanya berisi sedikit pakaianku, televisi, dan konsol game.

Aku cepat-cepat mandi – sebenarnya lama karena aku duduk di bak mandi yang sangat luas seperti kolam renang dan menikmati busa-busa sabun yang luar biasa banyak. Setelah itu memakai pakaian terbaikku dan lari ke lantai bawah. Istana ini begitu luas sehingga aku harus lari-lari supaya bisa mencapai ruang makan dengan cepat.

Ruang makan. Luasnya mirip aula di sekolah lamaku tapi hanya berisi 8 orang termasuk aku. Ayah, Mama, dan Roxas sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing dengan piring, sendok, dan garpu di depan mereka. Saat mereka melihatku, Roxas melambai padaku dan Mama tersenyum. Namun Ayah, dia tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk. Dia aneh seperti biasa.

Tanpa suara lainnya lagi, aku duduk di sebelah Roxas. Dia terus-terusan meringis dan tertawa. Kubalas dengan senyum dan tawa juga. Lalu sarapan kami tiba – waffle, selai bluberry, setumpuk pancake, dan jeruk sebagai pencuci mulut. Aku sangat suka waffle ini dan saat kutanya seorang pelayan yang memperhatikan kami makan dari tadi tentang siapa yang membuatnya, dia bilang:

"Chef Axel". Oh, dia orang yang kutemui kemarin, yang berambut merah runcing dan mata hijau. Tak kusangka ternyata dia orang yang pandai memasak.

Setelah selesai sarapan yang enak ini – aku akui kalau Axel memang koki yang hebat, aku mengikuti Roxas ke perpustakaan anak di lantai dua. Dia bilang, sekolah akan diadakan di sana. Guru kami adalah seorang wanita bernama Elizabeth McCraig. Aku tidak tahu orangnya seperti apa tapi mungkin dia adalah salah satu orang yang kutemui di pesta dadakan kemarin.

Aku duduk di kursi besar di depan Roxas. Kami saling berhadapan. Aroma buku-buku di sini sangat pekat dan menusuk. Hampir seluruh dinding dipenuhi dengan rak buku, jendela besar bersekat empat yang kacanya terdiri dari kristal merah dan biru. Kami menunggu Elli datang sambil membaca-baca buku yang ada dalam rak.

Seorang wanita datang sambil membanting pintu. Wajahnya galak, rambut coklat yang digulung ke belakang, kacamata bulan separuh, blus putih dan rok hitam yang panjangnya melebihi lutut. Sepatu tumit tingginya membuat caranya berjalan jadi lucu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan-tuan." Katanya tegas. Aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi. "Kita akan memulai pelajaran kimia tentang unsur transisi periode keempat." Tegasnya sambil duduk di ujung mejaku dan Roxas. Unsur transisi periode keempat. Bukankah itu pelajaran untuk anak kelas 3 SMA? Aku tahu ini dari seorang teman yang sering nongkrong di kantin bersamaku.

"Maaf," aku menyela. Dia menatapku melalui kacamata bulan separuhnya.

"Ya, Tuan Sora." Dia sudah mengenalku. Mungkin Ayah atau Mama sudah memberitahu namaku padanya.

Aku menggaruk kepala, "Er, bukankah unsur transisi periode keempat itu materi kimia kelas 3 SMA?"

"Lalu?" tatapan matanya menjadi setajam pisau.

Aku merinding melihatnya, "Um, tidak. Tidak ada yang salah…"

"Baik. Saya adalah guru privat Anda dan Anda bisa memanggil saya Mrs McCraig. Mari kita mulai. Unsur…." Dan dia mulai mengoceh panjang lebar sambil menyibak-nyibak bukunya. Aku mendengarkan sambil setengah mengantuk tapi Roxas mendengarkan dengan baik layaknya seorang murid teladan.

**XXX**

Pelajaran selesai pukul 1 siang. Kesan pertamaku pada sekolah rumah ini adalah: menyebalkan. Elli selalu menegurku karena kesalahan sekecil apapun; mulai dari menguap, menggaruk kepala, menjatuhkan pulpen, sampai kesalahan besar seperti tertidur saat diberi tugas. Dia menegurku dengan menyabetkan tongkat kurus panjangnya ke meja lalu berteriak. Aku sangat terganggu dengan itu.

Makan siang hari ini adalah macaroni dan keju. Rasanya super sekali dan aku tanya lagi pada pelayan yang ada di ruang makan siang ini tentang siapa yang membuatnya. Dia menjawab:

"Chef Axel". Wow, ternyata si rambut merah memang benar-benar pandai memasak tidak heran kalau dia diangkat jadi koki di usianya yang masih muda.

Sore hari kuhabiskan dengan menghadiri pelajaran tambahan karena Ayah bilang, aku harus mengetahui tentang sejarah kerajaan dan lain-lain. Guru yang mengajar tentang sejarah kerajaan adalah Hellig. Aku kurang suka pada kakek tua ini tapi, aku tidak bisa menolak.

"Kerajaan Speir berdiri sejak 1500 tahun yang lalu." Begitu katanya dengan mata menyipit jelek dan mengerikan. Aku terkantuk-kantuk mendengar ocehannya. "Raja pertama adalah Yang Mulia Batorsagot es Uresseg Lys."

"Uh-huh," dengusku pelan.

"Yang Mulia Batorsagot adalah pria pemberani yang pantang menyerah. Beliau dipercaya sebagai utusan dari Dewa Bas yang mulia."

"Dewa Bas itu siapa? Seperti apa wujudnya?" pertanyaanku terdengar lancang karena sekarang Hellig memelototkan matanya.

"Dewa Bas adalah pelindung Kerajaan Speir. Dia adalah dewa Speir. Semua orang mengenalnya dan menghormatinya. Dia bersemayam di bawah tanah Speir, menjaga kedamaian bumi Speir."

"Apa dia tinggal di bawah sumur tua di lantai bawah tanah istana?"

"Ya, semua orang tahu itu."

"Oh," jawabku singkat. Jadi itu benar. Dewa Bas itu tinggal di bawah sumur. Lalu wajah itu. Apa itu wajahnya? Tapi aneh, jika seorang dewa pelindung memiliki wajah yang seram seperti itu. Hellig tidak mau menjelaskan lebih jauh tentang seperti apa wujud Dewa Bas dan dia selalu memilih untuk diam.

**TBC…**

**Demikianlah. Mungkin membosankan karena ide pokok dari chapter ini adalah kehidupan Sora di Istana Speir. Cukup pendek tapi saia harap semuanya menikmati. Terima kasih **


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**Halo, update lagi nih.**

**Spesial buat sahabatku, Dwik yang sudah dengan sabar menunggu. Ini chapter 8, Dwik. Semoga kamu suka, ya :D :D**

**OK, here you go!**

**~Between Us~**

**Chapter 8**

Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan aku tinggal di istana besar nan elok ini. Setiap hari, aku menghadiri sekolah rumah, pelajaran tambahan tentang sejarah kerajaan dari Hellig, dan menghabiskan sisa waktu bersama Roxas. Kami berfoto bersama Ayah dan Mama pada suatu hari yang cerah di kebun belakang istana. Itu akan menjadi foto keluarga kami yang pertama. Waktu itu kami sangat bahagia. Ya, sangat bahagia. Aku ingin saat-saat seperti ini terus berlanjut.

Kegelapan menyelimuti seluruh istana. Setelah makan malam, aku kembali ke kamar mengerjakan tugas yang Elli berikan padaku – dia tidak memberi tugas pada Roxas karena dia bilang, aku perlu lebih banyak latihan.

Tugas yang diberikan Elli jumlahnya melebihi tugas yang diberikan oleh guruku di sekolah lama. Tugas matematika, kimia, biologi, fisika, sastra dan masih banyak lainnya. Aku cuma menghela nafas sambil terus menulis.

Dok, dok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintuku. Padahal aku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang jumlahnya tak terhitung ini. Dengan malas, aku bangkit lalu membuka pintu.

"Hai, Sora!" itu Roxas dengan wajah ceria biasanya dan suara cerianya. Aku memandangnya beberapa detik lalu menyuruhnya masuk. "Terima kasih!" dia bilang.

Aku kembali pada meja belajarku yang penuh buku. Mulai duduk dan menulis. Roxas memperhatikanku menulis sambil manggut-manggut.

"Tugas-tugas ini menyiksaku…" keluhku pelan.

"Iya, aku tahu." Sahutnya pelan juga sambil terus memperhatikanku menulis.

"Dan semua soal harus dijawab. Ada beberapa soal yang tidak kumengerti."

"Kau bisa pergi ke perpustakaan."

Perpustakaan? Ide yang bagus. Maksudku, hei perpustakaan. Ini mengingatkanku pada Perpustakaan Terlarang di ruang perapian bergaya mediterania. Aku cuma ingin tahu apa yang ada di sana. Itu saja, tidak lebih.

"Sora?" Roxas memanggilku karena aku melamun dengan wajah aneh. Aku cepat-cepat menampar pipiku sendiri agar kesadaranku kembali.

"Oh! Ya, itu ide yang bagus, Roxas!"

"Lalu, kau akan ke perpustakaan?"

"Oh, ya! Tentu saja!" aku bangkit dari kursiku, menyambar beberapa buku. "Aku ke sana sekarang." Kataku sambil berjalan melewati Roxas. Matanya tidak terlepas dariku barang sedetik pun.

"Aku ikut!" seru Roxas dari belakangku.

Aku berhenti. Kalau Roxas ikut, aku jadi tidak bisa ke Perpustakaan Terlarang dong. Aku jadi tidak bisa tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya. Hmm, aku harus cari akal.

"Er, Roxas." Kataku sambil berbalik.

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya, ini sudah terlalu malam."

"Lalu?"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi tidur saja." Suaraku agak bergetar.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Er, kenapa, ya?" aku mulai kehabisan akal. Menggaruk kepala, sambil membuat wajah bodoh untuk ditunjukan pada Roxas. "Begini,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku pikir, kau harus banyak istirahat jadi pergilah tidur. Aku bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini sendiri." Kemudian aku tertawa lirih yang dibuat-buat. Roxas terlihat bingung tapi sepertinya dia percaya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu. Aku akan ke kamarku." Dia berjalan menuju pintu, "Semoga sukses, ya!" dan dia keluar dari kamarku. Aku mengeluarkan nafas panjang sambil mengusap dahi. Lalu aku mendongak dengan senyum jail dan berlari ke luar kamar.

Aku turun tangga, mengitari aula, ruang keluarga, ruang tamu, lorong-lorong berjendela langit, dan akhirnya sampai di ruangan berisi rak-rak buku dan perapian. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Sepi dan agak gelap. Lampu-lampu berbentuk lilin di dinding terlihat menyala remang-remang. Apa ini tipe ruang favorit Ayah dan Hellig? Selera mereka buruk sekali.

Pintu besar pembatas antara ruang ini dan Perpustakaan Terlarang terlihat begitu kokoh. Aku menghampirinya. Meraba-raba permukaannya yang dipernis halus lalu meraih gagang pintunya yang besar dan berwarna emas. Pintu ini tidak dikunci. Karena sudah agak terbuka, jadi aku masuk saja.

**XXX**

Setelah pintu besar itu berderit terbuka, aku mencium bau jamur dan kertas yang dimakan ngengat. Ruangan ini memang pantas di sebut perpustakaan karena berisi ratusan rak buku yang penuh dengan buku-buku tua yang telah menguning. Diantara rak-rak buku terdapat meja kecil dan sebuah kursi yang aku rasa, dikhususkan bagi pembaca. Memang siapa yang suka membaca di sini? Masuk saja tidak boleh.

Aku mulai mencari-cari buku yang mungkin menarik untuk dibaca. Mulai dari rak pertama di dekat pintu masuk, kemudian rak di sampingnya, lalu di sampingnya lagi, sampai rak yang ada di pojok. Aku berlutut lalu menemukan buku berjudul 'Mitologi Speir'. Kelihatannya menarik. Aku mulai membuka kovernya lalu membaca. Buku ini menceritakan tentang mitologi Speir yang kurang lebih sama dengan mitologi Yunani. Hmm, lalu di halaman paling belakang ada artikel tentang Dewa Bas.

Diceritakan, bahwa Dewa Bas adalah yang telah menciptakan tanah Speir dan melindunginya selama berabad-abad. Dia adalah seorang pria yang baik hati dan bijaksana tapi jika dia sudah marah maka, kemurkaannya tak bisa dihentikan kecuali…. Halaman terobek di bagian ini. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui lanjutannya. Aku merosot, memikirkan tentang Dewa Bas dan mengantuk. Lalu jatuh tertidur sambil bersandar rak buku.

**XXX**

Ungh… mataku terbuka perlahan. Aku melihat sekeliling yang sepi tak berpenghuni. Aku masih di Perpustakaan Terlarang dan tidak ada yang sadar bahwa aku masih ada di sini. Perlahan aku bangkit. Aku berpikir untuk kembali ke kamarku karena ternyata tidak ada hal yang menarik di sini. Sebelum kembali, aku ingin menelusuri seluruh ruangan sehingga ketidaktahuanku akan ruangan ini berkurang.

Langkahku pelan tapi mantap. Lantai berderit, bau jamur, dan kertas. Ada sesuatu di belakang rak paling besar. Letaknya ada di bagian paling belakang ruangan. Aku mengintip dari balik rak buku untuk melihat apa yang ada di sana. Sebuah altar. Altar kecil, dengan cermin di tembok di dekatnya, dan sebuah buku tua.

"Buku?" bisikku. Aneh sekali jika ada buku yang diletakkan di sebuah altar yang tersembunyi. Aku menghampiri altar itu, meraih buku besar dan berat itu. "Ritual Sakramen." Judul yang aneh. Kovernya kubuka dan mulai membaca.

_'Ritual Sakramen. Ritual suci ini wajib dilaksanakan oleh keturunan Lys demi menjaga kedamaian dan ketentraman Kerajaan. Dewa Bas yang agung telah menurunkan cahaya pada kita para pengikut-Nya. Cahaya dari Dewa Bas akan berkumpul di tanah Speir bersama Dewa Bas itu sendiri. Jika tiba saatnya bagi kita para pendosa dan pengikut untuk merasakan kemurkaan Dewa Bas karena dosa yang semakin menumpuk, maka Ritual Sakramen harus dilaksanakan. Kemarahan Dewa Bas dapat diketahui dari air di Sumur Cahaya yang berubah menjadi hitam._

_ Ritual Sakramen ditujukan untuk melahirkan perantara antara dunia manusia dan dunia bawah untuk membawakan cahaya yang terpendam di bawah menuju ke permukaan Speir. Seorang Sakramen adalah keturunan Lys yang terakhir dan yang tertua. Maka dari itu, Lys tidak diperbolehkan hanya memiliki satu anak._

_ Anak tertua Lys harus dipersembahkan pada Dewa Bas dalam keadaan utuh yang mana, darahnya masih berada dalam tubuhnya. Ada dua kemungkinan cara melaksanakan ritual:_

_Jika dia adalah anak biasa atau dalam artian bukan kembar, maka dia harus dijerat lehernya hingga mati. Tubuhnya kemudian dilempar ke dalam Sumur Cahaya dimana Dewa Bas tinggal._

_Jika anak yang lahir adalah kembar, kembar dua atau lebih, maka yang tertua harus dicekik oleh saudaranya yang termuda. Darah anak kembar akan menyenangkan Dewa Bas dan cahaya akan menyelimuti Speir untuk waktu yang lebih lama daripada mengorbankan anak yang bukan kembar. Sama seperti yang disebutkan di atas, tubuh Sakramen dilempar ke dalam Sumur Cahaya._

_Jika ritual tidak dilaksanakan, akan ada kemungkinan Speir akan tenggelam dalam kemurkaan Dewa Bas.'_

Deg!

Jantungku berdegup kencang, bagian belakang leherku dingin, kepalaku sakit. Apa artinya ritual ini? Ritual Sakramen? Seorang anak harus mati demi kerajaan ini? Mati? Ini mengerikan! Tidak mungkin.

Dan jika, kerajaan ini sudah jatuh dalam kesengsaraan akibat kemurkaan Dewa Bas maka, harus ada seorang Sakramen.

Aku lebih tua dari Roxas jadi yang harus mati adalah…

Aku.

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Kerajaan ini baik-baik saja jadi tidak perlu melaksanakan ritual. Ya, tidak perlu melaksanakan ritual. Kerajaan ini baik-baik saja.

Dengan pikiran itu, aku melangkah tegap menuju pintu perpustakaan. Kupegang gagangnya yang besar lalu kutarik sedikit. Aku berhenti menarik pintu karena mendengar suara orang berbicara.

"Jadi…" suaranya berat. Dia laki-laki.

"Sudah terlalu banyak orang menderita. Yang kudengar pemilik kebun jagung di selatan kota meninggal karena penyebab yang tak jelas." Yang ini suaranya seperti orang tua.

"Lalu?" tanya lelaki yang lain.

"Lahannya tiba-tiba mengering dan noda hitam muncul di tanah rumahnya."

"Ini dosa."

"Dosa yang sangat berat. Kemurkaan Dewa Bas."

"Kita harus melaksanakan ritual."

"Ritual Sakramen?" lelaki tua itu bertanya lagi. Aku kembali merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. Lalu kuberanikan diri untuk mengintip siapa yang sedang berbicara.

Dua lelaki, satu duduk di kursi berwarna merah sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan dia adalah Ayah dan yang satunya lagi adalah… Hellig. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang ritual itu. Aku merasa takut, ingin lari tapi kakiku terasa membeku.

"Ya. Sudah 15 tahun lebih kerajaan ini menderita. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang menderita lebih dari ini. Karena itu, kita harus melaksanakan ritual."

"Kita memang harus melaksanakannya. Tapi aku butuh ijin dari Anda."

"Kalau begitu, laksanakanlah." Kata Ayah dingin. Aku merasakan hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk di sisi belakang leherku.

"Apa Anda yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Sora memang dilahirkan untuk itu." Setelah kalimatnya yang barusan, aku semakin terpaku. Jantungku serasa mau copot dan darahku serasa berhenti mengalir. Ayah akan mengorbankanku tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tuan Roxas?"

"Dia dilahirkan untuk membunuh Sora. Sora akan menjadi Sakramen dan membawakan cahaya dari bawah untuk menerangi seluruh Speir. Roxas, dia harus bisa membunuh Sora." Mendengar kalimat itu, aku jadi semakin merinding. Aku harus mati di tangan Roxas? Adikku sendiri? Itu tidak mungkin!

"Seperti yang tertulis dalam Kitab Sakramen."

"Ya, kau tahu itu kan?"

Kitab Sakramen? Itu, apa itu buku yang tadi kubaca? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

Tanganku bergetar, dingin, seperti mati rasa. Gagang pintu yang besar itu sekarang menjadi basah karena keringat di telapak tanganku.

"Kalau Roxas tidak bisa membunuh Sora, aku yakin, Dewa Bas akan membantunya." Kata Ayah lagi. Aku semakin merinding. Jika itu benar, tentang kerajaan ini yang sedang dibawah kemurkaan Dewa Bas, maka, apa aku harus berkorban?

Tidak.

Aku tidak begitu mengenal tempat ini; di luar dari dari istana, aku tidak mengetahui keadaannya. Aku pikir, hidupku akan menjadi lebih tenang dengan tinggal bersama ayah dan adikku tapi… mengapa sepertinya malah bertambah buruk?

"Bagaimana dengan Nyonya Aerith?" sahut Hellig lagi. Aku lihat, Ayah bergidik sedikit.

"Tak perlu memberitahunya akan hal ini. Aku sudah berhasil menipunya agar mau pindah kesini bersama Sora. Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak akan melaksanakan ritual. Dia percaya dan kemudian pindah kesini." Dia berhenti untuk berdeham, "Sebaiknya kapan ritual dilaksanakan?"

"3 minggu lagi adalah bulan purnama ke-11. Kita selalu melaksanakan tradisi Ritual Sakramen setiap malam bulan purnama ke-11 dengan seorang keturunan Lys yang berusia 15 tahun atau lebih dan belum menikah."

"Itu benar. Sora sudah berusia 15 tahun jadi," Ayah berdiri dengan mantap, "Hellig, aku ingin kau menyiapkan semua keperluan ritual. Jangan beritahu Sora, Roxas, dan Aerith. Jika tiba saatnya ritual, tinggal seret Sora dan Roxas ke Sumur Cahaya." Kalimatnya begitu menusuk. Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa Mama membawaku pergi dari istana ini sesaat setelah aku lahir; karena Ayah ingin mengorbankanku. Dia jahat. Sangat jahat. Aku benci dia, aku sangat membencinya!

"Baik ,Yang Mulia." Hellig membungkukan badannya yang memang sudah bungkuk lalu Ayah berjalan melaluinya. Aku yang berdiri di balik pintu perpustakaan merasa kakiku yang tadi dingin menjadi panas. Aku ingin lari, berlari ke luar dari istana ini. Aku tidak mau mati di sini!

BRAK!

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Wajahku panas dan aku berlari tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ada di depanku.

"Sora?" aku dengar Ayah berteriak kaget dan aku juga merasakan tubuhku menabrak tubuhnya. Kemudian teriakan Hellig yang kutabrak juga. Aku tidak melihat wajah mereka namun terus berlari, membanting pintu terbuka, dan melesat ke kamarku. Aku harus kabur dari sini kalau aku tidak mau mati.

**TBC…**

**Yah, bersambung lagi nih. :D :D**

**Review ditunggu, ya :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Run Away

**Haloo, chapter 9 nih.**

**Buat Dwik yang sangat sabar. Selamat membaca, ya :D**

**~Between Us~**

**Chapter 9**

Aku menyerbu kamarku sendiri, membanting pintu coklat kayu ek itu dengan keras. Aku akan pergi malam ini juga. Aku tidak mau mati! Tidak ada banyak hal yang kulakukan selain mengemasi beberapa barang yang kupikir berguna lalu memakai jaket hitam berkerudung untuk menutupi wajahku supaya tidak ada orang yang berusaha menyuruhku kembali ke istana.

Buru-buru sekali, aku keluar dari kamar. Saat kubuka pintu, aku tersentak melihat Roxas ada tepat di depan hidungku.

"R-Roxas?" suaraku bergetar dan serasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Roxas melihatku dengan bingung. Dia masih memakai baju tidurnya dan rambutnya agak berantakan.

"Sora, ada apa? Aku pikir kau tertidur di perpustakaan.."

"A-aku…" kurasakan lelehan keringat dingin di pelipis kananku. Roxas memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa? Memakai jaket hitam dan menenteng tas."

"Aku…" sebenarnya aku tidak tega bilang padanya kalau aku mau pergi tapi, setan sudah meracuni mulutku, "Aku harus pergi." Dan aku melewati bahunya dengan dingin.

"Eh?" Roxas berseru kaget. Dia mengikuti langkah dingin dan beratku lalu meraih tangan kiriku. "Sora, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

"Maaf," kataku tanpa menoleh padanya, "aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya." Kemudian kutarik kembali tangan kiriku dari genggamannya lalu berlari sekencang yang kubisa. Aku ingin Roxas tidak mengetahui tentang ritual itu, tentang fakta bahwa aku akan digunakan sebagai tumbal. Aku yakin, Roxas juga tidak mau melihatku mati apalagi mati di tangannya.

"SORA!" dia berteriak keras tapi sayang, aku tidak mendengarkannya.

Aku turun dari lantai dua, menelusuri aula, ruang keluarga, ruang tamu, serambi, lalu akhirnya pintu depan. Roxas ternyata tidak berhenti di sana saja karena dia mengejarku dan berteriak. Aku tidak menggubrisnya sedikit pun tapi terus berlari ke luar istana.

**XXX**

"SORA!" teriakan lainnya dari Roxas. Kami berada di halaman depan istana dengan beberapa penjaga berkeliaran di sudut pagar besi raksasa. Halaman ini sangat luas sehingga suara Roxas hilang ditelan langit. Aku akhirnya berhenti lalu berbalik. Kulihat Roxas berada sekitar 5 meter dariku tengah memegangi dadanya, berusaha bernafas normal. Kemudian dia mendongak, menatapku. "Sora…"

"Roxas, kau anak yang baik." Kataku pelan. Dia menghampiriku dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan pergi…"

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu."

"Kumohon…" dia mencapai tempatku. Wajahnya pucat, mata birunya menunjukan kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin aku pergi. Tapi…" Roxas memotong kalimatku dengan memelukku erat. Dibawah balutan jaket hitam yang hangat ini, kurasakan tubuh Roxas yang sangat dingin, sedingin es. Dia sesenggukan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tapi memeluknya balik, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mungil selama beberapa detik kemudian melepasnya paksa. Dia menangis. Bulir-bulir air mata jernih membasahi pipinya yang dingin.

"Sora, kumohon jangan pergi… aku tidak mau sendirian lagi…"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku Roxas." Aku melangkah mundur kemudian berbalik, meninggalkan Roxas yang terus meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau pergi? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji?" Aku tersentak mendengar kalimatnya, "Bahwa kita akan selalu bersama?" nadanya keras dan penuh kekecewaan tapi aku tidak tergerak untuk kembali. Aku terus melangkah, semakin cepat, cepat, berlari meninggalkan Roxas sendirian. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi air mataku juga mulai menetes.

Dia tidak mengejarku lagi. Mungkin karena terlalu kecewa dia patah semangat. Maafkan aku, Roxas. Maafkan kakakmu yang bodoh dan pengecut ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin mati.

Aku melewati beberapa penjaga yang berpatroli. Ini adalah salah satu keahlianku; menyelinap. Dulu waktu di sekolah lama, aku sering menggunakan jalan tikus kalau terlambat sekolah. Tak seorang guru pun pernah berhasil memergokkiku menggunakan jalan tikus di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku cukup ahli, kurasa.

Penjaga-penjaga itu mirip orang tua bermata rabun karena aku berhasil keluar dari istana dengan memanjat pagar besi raksasanya. Rasanya seperti seorang tawanan yang bebas dari penjara. Udara malam yang kuhirup, mendinginkan tenggorokanku yang tadi kering kerontang.

**XXX**

Setelah melewati beberapa penjaga yang lainnya, aku tiba di kota. Kota ini besar tapi gelap. Udara semakin dingin, serangga-serangga mengerumuni lampu-lampu jalan yang redup. Tempat ini mengerikan. Sampah dimana-mana, anjing dan kucing liar berkeliaran bersama tikus-tikus selokan. Hampir seperti kota mati. Aku tidak pernah menyadari ini selama berada di dalam istana. Seingatku waktu aku datang ke sini, kota ini bagus dan bersih tapi kenapa sekarang malah sebaliknya?

Kakiku menapaki aspal dingin yang keras ini. Beberapa sisi aspal retak dan juga trotoarnya. Ada banyak orang tertidur di pinggiran toko, di bangku halte, berbalut pakaian lusuh dan debu. Mereka kurus tak bertenaga layaknya seekor burung sekarat yang sedang menanti kematian. Semakin jauh aku melangkah, semakin banyak orang yang kulihat tidur di pinggiran toko dengan pakaian lusuh mereka. Aku kasihan melihat mereka tapi, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

Saat aku melewati sebuah halte bobrok di perempatan jalan, aku melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tengah duduk di bangku halte dengan sebuah botol kaca bening di tangannya. Dia terlihat agak mabuk tapi mungkin aku bisa menanyainya jalan menuju stasiun (aku bisa kembali ke kota lama dengan naik kereta).

"Permisi!" tanyaku dengan suara yang cukup keras. Laki-laki itu menoleh padaku.

"Ada apa, bocah?" katanya. Kulihat wajahnya merah dan kotor. Dia mabuk.

"Aku ngin tanya…" sebelum aku selesai, dia memotong kalimatku.

"Apa? Kau heran dengan penampilanku?"

"T-tidak…" tapi dia memotong lagi.

"Tentu saja!" kemudian menenggak cairan di dalam botol beningnya, "Kau tahu, kenapa aku begini?"

"Tidak…" jawabku canggung. Dia mengayun-ayunkan botolnya.

"Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena aku gila." Katanya. Padahal aku tidak bilang kalau dia gila. Aku cuma diam. "Kenapa? Kau mau tahu?"

"Er, ya. Mungkin.."

"Karena aku baru saja dipecat!" dia menjerit sambil melotot. Matanya yang besar dan penuh kesedihan ditunjukkan padaku yang terkejut ini. Aku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Maaf…"

"Kau tahu? Sejak dipecat 3 bulan yang lalu, aku kehilangan istri dan anakku, dan sekarang, aku kehilangan rumahku!" dia berputar di tempatnya, "Oh, betapa mengerikan! Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan mati seperti teman-temanku! Ada yang mati dengan terjun ke jurang, minum racun, dan bahkan menggorok lehernya sendiri!"

Kata-katanya begitu mengerikan. Mati dengan tragis. Mengerikan.

"Maaf, aku mau tanya…"

"Oh, ini kutukan! Ini dosa! Dewa Bas sudah marah! Lihat, tubuhku sudah mulai kekurangan lemak. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi tulang dibalut kulit!"

Aku terperanjat tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Dewa Bas?

"Kau!"Kau terlihat… bagus. Apa kau makan dengan baik?" pertanyaannya aneh tapi aku langsung menjawab.

"Y-ya.."

"Kau beruntung bocah. Aku dan teman-temanku, sebelum mereka bunuh diri, hanya bisa makan sekeping biskuit gandum di pagi hari, bubur kentang panas di siang hari, dan sisa bubur kentang dingin di malam hari. Kami tidak makan _supper_. Kami miskin. Uang kami hanya cukup untuk membeli kentang dan biskuit gandum. Dan kau lihat ini?" dia menunjukan botol kaca yang setengahnya terisi oleh cairan putih keruh. "Aku sudah menghabiskan uang terakhirku untuk ini dan aku senang!" lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak mirip orang tidak waras. Aku tidak tahan sehingga kuteriaki dia,

"Maaf, ada yang ingin kutanyakan!" orang itu berhenti tertawa lalu menatapku jengkel. "Stasiun ada di arah mana?" suaraku memelan.

"Oh," tatapan jengkelnya menghilang, "Sebelah sana, nak." Dia menunjuk ke jalan besar gelap di samping kirinya. Aku mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih lalu melangkah ke arah yang ditunjuk orang itu.

Aku sampai di stasiun dan aku beruntung karena masih bisa dapat tiket untuk pergi ke kota lama dengan kereta tengah malam. Tidak banyak orang di stasiun malam itu cuma beberapa orang berpakaian dinas dan pakaian lusuh. Banyak orang tidur di bangku-bangku di sekitar stasiun sama seperti orang-orang yang ada di jalanan. Aku lalu masuk ke kereta dan menunggu. Udara malam ini sangat dingin namun di dalam kereta sangatlah pengap.

**TBC…**

**Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini?**

**Review ditunggu, ya :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Pleading

**Halo, update lagi nih. Setelah vakum selama seminggu karena ulangan umum, akhirnya aku update lagi. Hahaha..**

**Sekarang sudah chapter 10. Sudah diedit ^^ Karena author sedang meriang a.k.a panas dingin, jadi agak2 error gitu (tapi tetep bela-belain nge-update dan ngedit). Hehehe…**

**Here you go ;D**

**~Between Us~**

**Chapter 10**

Setelah perjalanan selama dua jam yang sangat membosankan, aku sampai di stasiun kota lama. Tidak banyak yang kulakukan selama berada di kereta selain duduk dan menguap. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena banyak orang mabuk tertawa dan berbincang keras bersama teman-teman mereka. Pembicaraan mereka kebanyakan tentang nasib dan kutukan. Kupikir semua orang di Speir tidaklah waras.

Aku turun dari kereta, menghirup udara kota lama yang kurindukan lalu melangkah keluar dari stasiun. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu mau ke mana; rumahku yang dulu sudah dijual dan pemiliknya yang baru tidak mungkin memperbolehkan aku tinggal di sana. Kemudian pikiranku melayang pada Riku dan Kairi. Mereka sahabatku. Sahabat tidak akan membiarkan sahabat lainnya menderita. Aku bisa tinggal bersama Riku atau Kairi kalau aku mau dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan keberatan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melesat ke rumah Riku karena aku tahu kalau aku tiba-tiba datang dan bilang mau menginap di rumah Kairi, orang tuanya pasti tidak akan mengijinkan.

Sekarang masih jam 3 pagi. Jalan-jalan masih gelap, udara dingin, kucing-kucing liar mengais sampah di tong sampah. Aku sendirian dengan sebuah tas di punggungku, baru saja melarikan diri dari rumah. Namun, kupikir, itu lebih baik daripada mati.

Tidak banyak orang yang kujumpai selama berjalan ataupun kata-kata dan tingkah aneh yang kulakukan. Aku sampai di depan rumah Riku yang besar dan gelap. Di sini, Riku tinggal bersama ibunya yang berwajah kaku tapi baik hati bernama Paine. Aku menapaki paving batu yang membawaku ke pintu depan rumahnya lalu mengetuk pelan.

1 menit berlalu…

2 menit…

3 menit…

Aku lelah dan mengantuk.

DOK! DOK! Ketukan yang tadinya pelan berubah menjadi pukulan di pintu. Suaranya keras sekali sampai kucing yang tadi menyelinap di semak-semak di sampingku, berlari ketakutan. Aku menenggadahkan kepala begitu melihat lampu menyala di jendela di atas kepalaku.

Seseorang turun dari lantai atas dengan terburu-buru lalu membukakan pintu untukku. Wajahnya kaku, lesu, tak bersemangat, dan matanya merah seperti batu rubi.

"Hei, apa kau tidak tahu ini jam bera…." Dia berhenti begitu kulempar dengan senyum kecut, "Sora?"

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Maudo."

**XXX**

Dan begitulah aku sampai di rumah Riku. Sedetik setelah mengucapkan salam itu, Paine menyuruhku masuk, kemudian dia membangunkan Riku, dan kami bertiga bercakap-cakap hingga fajar tiba. Waktu itu Riku menanyaiku:

"Kenapa kau kembali? Bukankah kau bilang, kau tidak akan kembali karena sudah tinggal bersama ayah dan adikmu?" begitu pertanyaannya. Aku sedang menyeruput teh panas dan langsung terbatuk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma ingin mengunjungi kota ini."

Lalu dia menanyaiku lagi, "Benarkah? Mengunjungi kota pada dini hari?"

"Iya." Aku mengangguk mantap. Dan setelah itu, Riku tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Selama sisa hari itu, aku diijinkan menggunakan kamar tamu di lantai atas. Kamar yang cukup luas dengan hiasan jaring laba-laba dan debu. Kamar ini kosong, hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur, meja, dan rak buku kosong. Riku pergi ke sekolah dan aku tidur di kamar itu.

Siang harinya, Riku pulang bersama Kairi. Dia menceritakan tentang kedatanganku pada gadis manis berambut merah itu. Dia melelehkan air mata bening dari kedua sudut matanya lalu memelukku. Aku tidak menolak pelukannya tapi memeluknya balik. Setelah itu kami kembali bercakap-cakap dan menghabiskan sisa hari sama seperti saat aku masih tinggal di kota lama ini.

**XXX**

Dua minggu berlalu dan aku merasa hidupku sudah berubah kembali seperti dulu. Kehidupan di istana tidaklah cocok denganku yang hendak digunakan sebagai tumbal ini. Lebih baik menjadi seorang gelandangan daripada tumbal.

Aku membantu Paine untuk memotong rumput di halaman belakang rumah. Ini adalah salah satu keahlianku karena sejak kecil, aku sudah memotong rumput di rumah lamaku. Aku kadang membetulkan atap bersama Riku atau mengecat dinding rumah yang terlihat kusam. Aku suka melakukan semua ini dan aku tidak merasa terbebani.

Hujan turun di hari Selasa yang dingin. Tadinya aku hendak membeli sekaleng cat kuning untuk dinding kamar mandi tapi tidak jadi karena hujan begitu lebat. Aku malah duduk-duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi kalau siapa tahu, ada berita tentang pelarianku. Ternyata tidak ada.

Jam 2 siang. Sudah saatnya Riku pulang. Biasanya, setiap pulang dari sekolah, Riku selalu memberitahuku tentang pelajaran yang tadi diajarkan di sekolah dan kemudian dia menyuruhku mengerjakan beberapa soal. Aku selalu menunggu soal-soal darinya yang mirip tantangan itu.

"Ah, kau ini!" aku dengar suara dari luar. Itu suara Riku. Dengan cepat, aku melesat ke serambi untuk membukakan pintu. Saat kupegang kenop pintu, aku mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Tidak perlu menyusulku ke sekolah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula, kau kan seharusnya mengecat dinding kamar mandi." Aku tidak tahu dengan siapa Riku berbicara tapi aku langsung membuka pintu. Kulihat Riku basah kuyup, rambutnya lepek, dan dia kelihatan kedinginan. Di belakangnya ada seorang anak memakai jaket hitam dengan kerudung yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Riku menoleh dari anak itu kepadaku.

"Sora?"

"Selamat datang, Riku." Kataku tanpa menatapnya tapi anak itu.

"Eh?" Riku berbalik pada si anak berjaket. "Lho?"

"Apa sih?" tanyaku sebal. Riku terus berputar-putar, menatapku, menatap anak itu, menatapku lagi, anak itu lagi, aku, anak itu, dan terus-terusan.

"Aneh…" dia terus berputar-putar.

"Riku, apaan sih?" tanyaku semakin sebal. Anak itu diam, Riku jadi terlihat bingung.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia mencengkeram sisi rambutnya, "Kenapa Sora ada dua?"

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget setengah mati. Aku meraih bahu Riku lalu mengguncangnya keras-keras, "Riku, sadarlah!"

"Sora? Kau ini Sora, kan?" wajahnya mirip orang idiot.

"Iya, aku Sora!"

Riku berbalik pada si anak berjaket, "Kau Sora juga, kan?"

Dia terdiam kemudian mengangkat kerudung yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, menunjukannya padaku.

"Sora.."

Jantungku berdegup kencang, keringat dingin bercucuran. Anak itu…

"Roxas?" kataku setengah sadar. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa datang kesini? Ini mustahil.

"Eh? Siapa?" Riku menimpali. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Sora," Roxas bicara lagi, "kembalilah…"

"Roxas…"

"Kumohon," air mata tumpah ke pipinya, "kembalilah…"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "Aku…"

"Aku kesepian. Ayah dan Mama merindukanmu…"

Aku percaya kalau dia dan Mama merindukanku tapi, Ayah… aku tidak percaya. "Maaf…" aku membalikan badan dari tatapannya yang menyayat hati itu.

"Aku tidak mau sendirian. Kumohon… Sora, kau adalah kakakku satu-satunya…"

"Aku tidak bisa." Kataku lagi. Sepertinya, Roxas belum mengetahui tentang Ritual Sakramen yang dibicarakan Ayah dan Hellig.

"Kenapa?" suaranya mengeras.

"Aku… aku hanya," mataku perih, kerongkonganku sakit, "tidak bisa."

"Kalau kau tidak kembali, aku juga tidak akan kembali!" kata-katanya membuatku terkejut. Aku segera berbalik lagi padanya.

"Roxas," mataku menatap lurus pada matanya, "kau harus pulang!"

"Aku tidak akan pulang, jika kau tidak pulang bersamaku!" dia membantahku. Aku merasa cukup bersalah padanya.

"Kau harus pulang! Dengar, aku tidak membutuhkanmu dan kau tidak perlu mengingatku lagi! Anggap saja aku sudah mati, anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu, anggap saja aku ini bukan kakakmu! Anggap saja aku adalah orang lain!"

Dengan kata-kataku tadi, Roxas melebarkan matanya penuh kesedihan. Lebih banyak air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Aku cuma diam, menarik lengan Riku yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kami dengan wajah bodohnya lalu membanting pintu di depan hidung Roxas. Lalu aku bersandar di pintu sambil memandang kakiku sendiri.

"Sora, jadi dia adikmu ya?"

"Ya." Aku masih tidak menatapnya, "Kenapa kau mengajaknya kesini?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan sepulang sekolah. Aku pikir, dia adalah kau jadi… kuajak dia pulang dan dia tidak menolak kuajak kesini…" dia terdengar menyesal tapi aku tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Oh, begitu…" timpalku dingin.

"Lalu, sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Kau kesini untuk berkunjung, bukan melarikan diri dari rumah, kan?"

"Aku… sebenarnya, aku kabur dari rumah." Jawabku pelan. Ekspresi Riku jauh dari yang kuduga. Bukannya marah, dia malah menatapku dengan iba.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?"

"Aku tidak mau kau dan ibumu menolakku untuk tinggal di sini."

"Lalu, kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?"

"Ada sesuatu yang sangat… aku tidak bisa menceritakannya." Aku tahu jika kubilang, aku akan dibunuh, Riku akan menjadi sangat khawatir jadi aku diam.

"Bahkan pada sahabatmu sendiri?" dia meraih kerah bajuku. Aku menatapnya melalui bagian bawah mataku. Riku marah dan agak kecewa.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Maaf, Riku."

"Ya, sudah." Dia melepas cengkramannya. "Kau bisa urus itu sendiri dan kupikir, anak itu masih di luar sana." Kemudian dia melangkah ke ruang keluarga. Aku melihat keluar jendela. Melalui kaca dingin dan berembun itu, kulihat Roxas yang sudah mencapai pagar depan. Di bawah guyuran air hujan, langkahnya gontai. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang sebelum akhirnya menghilang di sebuah tikungan. Rasa bersalahku semakin besar tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun mengetahuinya.

**XXX**

Malam ini, hujan masih mengguyur kota. Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku yang kecil dan nyaman, berusaha untuk tidur. Aku mengkhawatirkan Roxas. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Setelah semua yang kuucapkan padanya. Kupikir, dia akan membenciku. Tapi itu lebih baik, karena itu berarti aku tidak perlu kembali ke istana dan mati.

Aku bermimpi lagi. Mimpi yang sangat aneh. Aku berada di sebuah tempat yang besar, gelap, dan dingin seperti gua. Kupikir, ini adalah gua dimana Sumur Cahaya berada.

"Sora," tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku. Suaranya seperti suara Roxas, menderita. Aku berbalik dengan cepat dan…

"Roxas!"

Kakinya menggelantung, wajahnya tertutup rambut pirangnya, dan lelehan air mata di pipinya. Sebuah tali yang terlihat kuat, mengikat lehernya hingga dia tak bisa bicara, tak bisa bernafas.

"Tidak…" air mataku tumpah melihat ini. Roxas ada di tiang gantungan di atas sumur itu. Ini adalah Ritual Sakramen. Karena aku tidak kembali hingga bulan purnama ke-11, Roxas-lah yang dijadikan tumbal. Ini salahku… salahku… maafkan aku…

Hah!

Sekali lagi, aku terbangun dengan cara yang tidak sopan. Air mata membasahi pipiku, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Itu mimpi. Aku masih berada di kamar tamu rumah Riku, sendirian. Kutatap telapak tanganku yang basah karena keringat. Itu benar. Jika aku tidak kembali maka, Roxas-lah yang akan dikorbankan. Dia akan dibunuh! Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka membunuh Roxas. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ritual itu. Dia tidak pantas dijadikan Sakramen. Aku…

Aku harus kembali.

Malam itu juga, hujan sudah reda dan aku meninggalkan rumah Riku dengan meletakan selembar kertas di atas meja. Kertas itu berisi penyesalanku dan keputusanku untuk kembali ke Speir. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memergokiku keluar dari rumah dan aku merasa seperti seorang tahanan yang kembali ke penjara.

Aku kembali ke Speir dengan naik kereta dan dua jam kemudian aku sampai di Speir. Ini adalah jalan terbaik. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membunuh Roxas karena itu, aku akan melaksanakan ritual meski itu berarti, aku harus mati di tangan Roxas.

**TBC…**

**Wah, bersambung. Hehe..**

**Review mulai seret nih. Review-nya ditunggu loh….. kayaknya kepopuleran fic-ku sudah mulai goyah… *hiks, hiks***

**O,ya. Kisi-kisi nih, dua chapter lagi tamat lho, jadi review ditunggu. OK?**


	11. Chapter 11: Promise Between Us

**Hello, update loh. Satu chapter lagi tamat ^O^**

**Aku sangat senang karena chapter sebelumnya ada sangat banyak review. Terima kasih semuanya.**

**Here you go :D**

**~Between Us~**

**Chapter 11**

Masih pada hari yang sama. Aku tiba di Istana Speir. Penampilanku mengerikan, tidak mencerminkan kalau aku ini adalah seorang pangeran. Aku menyapa beberapa penjaga bermata rabun di pintu depan istana lalu berhenti sebentar untuk melihat respon mereka.

"Tuan Sora?" tanya salah seorang penjaga yang menghampiriku. Aku menolehnya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan.

"Aku kembali." Kataku. Dia mengamatiku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"O-oh!" dia berteriak kaget, "Yang Mulia sudah menunggumu." kemudian mengantarku ke dalam istana seperti seorang tawanan. Aku menayainya tentang Roxas dan dia bilang, dua hari yang lalu dia kabur dari istana juga dan tadi sore dia kembali. Menurutnya, Roxas terlihat sangat depresi dan dia tidak mau bicara pada siapapun.

Aku segera melesat ke kamar Roxas setelah penjaga itu mengantarku sampai ke ruang tamu istana. Dalam perjalanan ke kamar Roxas, aku bertemu Ayah yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mengobrol dengan Hellig di ruangan perapian. Dia mengajakku ke ruang perapian, mengunci pintu, lalu bicara serius denganku.

"Sora, jadi kau sudah putuskan?"

"Um…"

"Kau sudah mengetahui tentang ritual itu."

"Ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Kau akan menjadikanku tumbal untuk Dewa Bas agar kerajaan ini mendapatkan cahayanya kembali, kan?"

"Ya. Kau tahu, sudah 15 tahun lebih kerajaan ini diselubungi kegelapan. Sudah saatnya, Lys melaksanakan ritual kuno itu lagi."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau tahu prosedurnya, kan?"

"Roxas harus membunuhku."

"Mulai besok, kau akan dibawa ke Kuil Langit untuk upacara penyucian dan kau tidak boleh keluar."

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Roxas!" kataku tiba-tiba. Ayah mengangguk.

"Hanya sampai tengah hari."

Aku mengangguk dan Ayah tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia menepuk pundakku lalu pergi. Aku terlalu lemah untuk berdiri. Hatiku hancur, merasakan hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi. Aku merosot di sofa merah tua itu lalu terlelap.

**XXX**

Aku dibangunkan oleh suara ribut dari luar. Orang-orang sedang meributkan tentang kembalinya diriku ini. Mataku basah, kepalaku sakit. Aku hampir tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Lalu seseorang menerobos masuk.

"Sora!"

Roxas datang, menubrukku di sofa itu lalu menangis. Aku merasakan kehangatan pada pelukannya dan air mata yang meleleh ke bahuku.

"Sora, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu…" ada kebahagiaan di sela isak tangisnya. Aku sangat mengerti perasaannya.

"Roxas, maafkan aku. Kemarin, aku sudah membentakmu."

Dia melepas pelukannya, "Tidak. Jangan permasalahkan itu lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih." Lalu aku gantian memeluknya. Aku sebenarnya ingin selalu bersama seperti ini tapi, takdir berkata lain. Aku harus mati, kita harus berpisah.

"Sora, kau masih ingat janjimu waktu kita duduk di kebun belakang?" Roxas melepas pelukanku.

"Ya, tentu saja." Janji bahwa kita akan selalu bersama. Aku ingat itu dengan sangat baik.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji lagi." Dia mengulurkan kelingking kanannya, "Kita akan selalu bersama?"

"Ya," aku mengaitkan kelingking kananku ke miliknya. Sama seperti waktu itu, "kita akan selalu bersama." Mungkin ini adalah janji yang akan kulanggar jika saatnya tiba.

"Terima kasih, Sora." Roxas tersenyum manis. Raut wajahnya membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Roxas," aku menggenggam tangannya. Dia terlihat bingung dengan sikapku, "jika tiba saatnya…" kupeluk dia lagi.

"Apa? Saat apa?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Apa itu? Katakan saja. Aku pasti akan melakukannya!" sudah tidak ada kesedihan dalam nada bicaranya. Aku senang dan sedih pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku ingin kau…" aku menelan ludah, "Aku ingin kau… membunuhku."

"A-apa?"

**TBC****…**

**Tell me what do you think, OK?**

**Review? :D**


	12. Chapter 12: The Ritual

**WHOA!**

**Last chapter!**

**Sebelumnya, saia mau minta maaf bagi penggemar Sora O' Kingdom Hearts. Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf…**

**Hiks, hiks… chapter ini membuat author menangis waktu menulis….**

**OK, here you go…**

**~Between Us~**

**Chapter 12**

"Aku ingin kau… membunuhku."

"A-apa?" Roxas terdengar sangat terkejut. Dia menarik tubuhnya dari pelukanku lalu menatapku tajam. Aku tidak memberikan tatapan yang begitu berarti padanya. Hanya diam, pasrah.

"Sora, apa maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jika tiba saatnya, kumohon, bunuhlah aku. Aku ingin kau lakukan itu. Keinginan terakhirku." Suaraku pelan. Persis seperti suara orang yang akan segera mati tapi aku memang akan segera mati.

"Keinginan terakhir? Kau tidak akan mati, kan? Aku tidak akan membunuhmu! Tidak akan!" suaranya keras, membantah. Tapi aku diam. "Meskipun, meskipun kita harus terjebak di hutan berhantu selama bertahun-tahun, aku tidak akan membunuhmu!"

"Roxas," aku meraih tangannya, "kali ini saja. Kumohon…"

"Tapi…." Matanya berkaca-kaca dan air matanya kembali meleleh lembut ke pipinya. "kenapa?"

"Ini… sulit untuk dijelaskan." Aku bangkit dari sofa lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan Roxas. Dia memanggilku tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya sambil terus melangkah ke luar ruangan. Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, banyak orang sudah menantiku di luar. Mereka adalah Hellig dan beberapa pendeta berwajah kaku tak berekspresi. Hellig menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Sora."

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Tuan Roxas?"

"Sudah." Jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Upacara penyucian akan segera dilaksanakan."

"Baik." Lalu setengah dari pendeta yang tadi bersama Hellig, mengajakku ke suatu tempat sementara setengah lainnya masuk ke ruang perapian. Mungkin, untuk menjemput Roxas.

Orang-orang berwajah kaku yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai Pesuruh Dewa Bas, membawaku ke Kuil Langit yang letaknya di lantai paling atas istana. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencapai tempat itu serta kekuatan yang besar karena ada banyak anak tangga yang harus dinaiki.

Kuil Langit. Sebuah ruangan dengan altar besar di bagian tengah ruangan, lampu-lampu berwarna oranye dan lilin dimana-mana. Mereka meninggalkan aku di sini lalu mengunci pintu. Aku duduk di depan altar, memperhatikan sebuah cawan kecil berisi air hitam dan bunga mawar hitam. Tatapanku kosong, aku sadar kalau aku akan segera mati. Tapi dengan kematianku, aku harap kerajaan ini tidak akan menderita lagi.

Hellig datang ke Kuil Langit setiap hari untuk melaksanakan upacara penyucian itu. Aku sering menanyakan kabar Roxas padanya dan dia bilang, Roxas ada di Kuil Bumi di lantai paling bawah istana yang letaknya agak jauh dari Sumur Cahaya. Dia juga bilang kalau air di Sumur Cahaya semakin hari, semakin menghitam. Itu menandakan kemarahan Dewa Bas semakin besar. Jika air itu berubah menjadi warna darah, maka istana dan seluruh kota akan jatuh dalam kegelapan dan kemurkaan Dewa Bas. Hellig terlihat khawatir saat menceritakan itu padaku. Dia ingin malam bulan purnama ke-11 segera tiba sehingga ritual dapat segera dilaksanakan. Dan malam bulan purnama ke-11 berarti kematianku.

Hari-hari berjalan begitu cepat. Aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar atau bahkan bicara melalui lubang kunci. Mereka mengurungku dan ini menyiksa sekali. Di hari-hari itu, aku juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ayah, Mama, ataupun Roxas. Aku sangat sedih dan kecewa.

Suatu malam sehari sebelum malam bulan purnama ke-11, Mama datang ke Kuil Langit secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Wajahnya muram, rambutnya berantakan, dan dia kelihatan seperti seorang mata-mata.

"Sora," katanya setelah masuk ke Kuil Langit dengan kunci yang dia ambil dari kamar Hellig.

"Mama, kenapa Mama kesini?"

"Aku akan membebaskanmu. Ada beberapa orang yang akan membantumu keluar dari sini. Kau dan Roxas."

"Bebas?"

"Ya. Kau akan bebas dan kau tidak perlu melaksanakan ritual sialan ini. Kemarilah, ikut Mama!" dia berbalik sambil meraih tanganku. Aku ragu. Jika aku kabur, kerajaan ini akan jatuh dalam kegelapan abadi dan kemurkaan Dewa Bas. Bisa jadi, Kerajaan Speir akan tinggal sebuah kenangan. Aku menarik kembali tanganku dari genggaman Mama. Dia terkejut, menatapku dengan heran.

"Maafkan aku, Mama."

"Sora…" dia mulai meneteskan air mata dari kedua sudut bola mata hijaunya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Dan aku pun ikut meneteskan air mata, "Ini adalah takdir. Takdir yang harus kujalani. Maafkan aku, Mama…" kemudian kami saling berpelukan sambil menangis. Aku tidak akan merasakan saat-saat seperti ini lagi selamanya. Aku tidak akan merasakan dekapan hangat ini lagi melainkan tangan dingin Roxas di leherku nanti.

Hari terakhirku. Tanggal 21 November. Malam nanti, bulan purnama ke-11 akan muncul. Sisa pagi dan siang hari kuhabiskan dengan mendekam di Kuil Langit dan meratapi nasibku. Aku ingin sekali bertemu Roxas dan bilang terima kasih. Entah terima kasih untuk apa tapi aku sangat ingin bilang terima kasih padanya. Setelah hari menjelang malam, aku disuruh memakai pakaian terbaikku dan Pesuruh Dewa Bas menggiringku ke ruang tamu dimana aku bertemu dengan Roxas yang juga memakai pakaian terbaiknya.

"Sora!" dia segera berlari ke arahku, memelukku erat, melepas rindunya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu…."

"Aku juga…"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada kita? Mengapa kita tidak diijinkan bertemu?"

"Roxas," aku merubah wajahku menjadi serius. "apa mereka belum memberitahumu tentang Ritual Sakramen?"

"Ritual Sakramen? Ritual apa itu?"

Ternyata, mereka memang belum memberitahunya. Baru saja, aku mau membuka mulut untuk memberitahunya tentang ritual itu, para pendeta berwajah kaku itu menyeret kami. Mereka bilang,

"Sudah saatnya." Dan kami dibawa ke Sumur Cahaya yang gelap, dingin, dan menakutkan. Ayah, Mama, dan Hellig juga ikut mengantar kami seolah ingin menyaksikan aku mati. Wajah mereka aneh; Mama terlihat sangat terpukul, Ayah terlihat angkuh, Hellig terlihat canggung. Bulan purnama ke-11 yang terlihat dari jendela, berwarna kuning emas yang pucat. Sinarnya menyelimuti seluruh Speir.

**XXX**

"Di sini tempatnya." Seru Hellig tiba-tiba. Aku maju ke depan, ke altar batu rendah yang mirip tempat tidur. Roxas bersembunyi di belakangku, ketakutan dan kebingungan. Aku tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Sora," Ayah memanggilku tapi aku tidak berbalik padanya, "kau sudah siap?"

"Aku siap." Jawabku masih membelakanginya.

"Hellig!" Ayah memanggil Hellig lalu dia berbalik sambil bilang,

"Baik." Kemudian membalik tubuhnya lagi, menatapku dan Roxas. "Tuan Roxas harus membunuh Tuan Sora untuk mempersembahkannya pada Dewa Bas. Tubuh Tuan Sora selanjutnya, akan dilempar ke Sumur Cahaya dan akan menjadi Sakramen yang membawakan cahaya dari bawah kepada Speir."

Aku tidak meresponnya karena aku sudah tahu inilah yang akan terjadi tapi Roxas,

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Hellig?" ada kemarahan dalam nada bicaranya. Dan ketidakterimaan. "Apa kau sudah gila? Aku tidak mungkin membunuh Sora!"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kataku dingin, menyela.

"Sora?"

Kemudian aku berbalik cepat, meraih tangannya yang kemudian kugenggam erat, "Roxas, aku sudah memberitahumu, kan? Aku ingin kau membunuhku."

"Jadi," dia tergagap, "i-inikah yang kau maksud waktu itu?"

"Ya."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini…."

"Kau bisa." Aku mundur ke altar batu masih sambil menggenggam tangannya. Dia mulai meneteskan air mata. Saat aku berbaring di permukaan batu yang keras dan kasar, pundak Roxas kutarik mendekat padaku.

"Sora…" dia terisak. Kuraih kedua tangannya, kuletakan di sekeliling leherku.

"Ini adalah tugasmu."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu… kau kakakku…. Ini…. Ini bodoh!" air matanya menetes ke pipiku dan aku mulai melelehkan air mata juga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini demi kerajaan, demi kau juga, Roxas." Aku memberinya senyum lemah.

"Tapi…."

"Lakukanlah." Aku menarik bahunya lagi hingga telinganya sejajar dengan mulutku, "Bunuh aku."

**~XXXXX~**

**~XX Roxas' POV XX~**

Sora memintaku untuk membunuhnya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus membunuhmu?

_ Karena ini adalah takdir kita._

Apakah tadir tidak bisa diubah?

_Tidak._

Tak seorang pun memberitahuku tentang ritual kejam ini. Tak seorang pun!

_Karena mereka tidak ingin kau tahu dan kabur dari istana seperti aku._

Tidak bisakah kita hidup bersama selamanya?

_ Aku ingin kita selalu bersama tapi, takdir berkata lain…_

Bukankah kita sudah berjanji?

_Bahwa kita akan selalu bersama. Walaupun aku mati, dan tubuhku menghilang namun jiwaku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Roxas._

Tapi, tetap saja… Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu…

_Bunuhlah aku, Roxas._

Aku tidak mau membunuh….

_Bunuh aku. Bunuh aku. Bunuh aku._

Mataku terpejam, tanganku membeku di leher Sora. Aku seperti orang mati yang melingkarkan tangan di leher kakaknya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa… tidak bisa….

Di sela-sela ketidakmampuanku, aku membuka mata sedikit. Dari celah kecil itu aku melihat Sora terbaring tak berdaya, matanya terpejam, wajahnya basah oleh air mataku dan air matanya. Dia tidak bergerak walau aku belum mencekiknya. Aku…

Aku…. tidak bisa membunuh… kakak kembarku…

Tapi…

Seseorang atau sesuatu menekan tanganku sehingga leher Sora tercekik dengan segera. Tidak, itu bukan aku! Hentikan!

Sora menjerit kesakitan, aku tidak bisa melepas tanganku sendiri. Saat kulihat kedepan, seorang laki-laki yang mirip bayangan hitam, mata kuning menyala, dan mulut merah yang menyeringai padaku terlihat. Dia bukan manusia karena dia memiliki tanduk di setiap sisi kepalanya. Dialah yang menekan tanganku sehingga pembunuhan ini seolah dilakukan olehku. Tidak ada yang melihat makhluk ini, cuma aku. Dia tidak mendengarku, dia tidak menghiraukan jeritan Sora. Tidak! Kalau dia terus menekan tanganku pada leher Sora, Sora akan mati! Tidak, jangan bunuh Sora! Jangan!

'Darah Lys'

Dia berbisik. Apa maksudnya? Dia…. Aku… aku...

"So…ra…" kulihat wajahnya pucat, basah oleh air mata. Aku akhirnya bisa melepas tanganku dari lehernya. Bekas luka yang terlihat jelas di lehernya itu, adalah hasil karyaku yang begitu kejam, tak berperasaan. Aku telah membunuh Sora. Aku adalah pembunuh!

"Apa dia sudah mati?" Hellig berseru dari sampingku. Ternyata dia memperhatikanku membunuh Sora dari tadi. Aku berdiri, mundur, menatap wajah pucat Sora yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ini mengerikan.

"Lempar!" Dua orang pendeta bertubuh besar datang. Masing-masing mengangkat kaki dan tangan Sora. Lalu mereka membawanya ke dekat sumur… melemparnya ke dalam. Aku bisa mendengarkan suara tubuhnya yang jatuh ke dalam air sambil mengalirkan air mata dan perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar.

_Deep underground, I kept digging a hole_

_Without knowing where it would lead_

_With a dirt-covered eye pieces in one hand_

_I searched for your arms_

"SORA!" aku hendak menggapai sumur itu tapi dua orang pendeta lainnya menangkap lenganku, menghalangiku.

"Jangan, Tuan Roxas!"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Sora!" tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan datang dari dalam sumur itu. Cahaya putih yang begitu menyilaukan.

_Scraping together patchwork happiness, and sowing it_

_I was crushed by your strength_

"Cahaya dari Dewa Bas! Ritual berhasil!" Hellig berteriak girang. Semuanya bersorak senang; para pendeta dan juga Ayah…

"Terima kasih, Roxas." Kudengar suara Sora sayup-sayup diantara gemuruh kesenangan orang-orang berhati iblis itu. Sora mengucapkan terima kasih padaku padahal aku sudah membunuhnya. Sora…

_Burned on Burned on_

_The inerasable scars left by the palms of my hands_

_Sever a rift in the red-stained clouds with my torn wings_

_See, I can flutter better than you though_

Aku ambruk, berlutut dengan kedua lututku. Rasa sakit yang tercipta karena gesekan antara kerikil dan tempurung lututku, hampir tidak terasa. Aku menangis sampai air mataku membasahi tanah di bawah.

_The eternity that I dreamed while confined in my cocoon,_

_Where will it take seed and blossom?_

_The morning will eventually come and bring darkness back home,_

_And steal my eyes away from me_

"Roxas!" Mama berteriak sambil berlari ke arahku. Dia memegang pundakku, "Roxas.."

Aku berbalik menatap wajahnya, "Maafkan aku… maafkan aku, Ma." Selanjutnya aku kembali menatap sumur itu, "Maafkan aku, Sora! Maafkan aku!" dan kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_Fumbling for you by moonlight,_

_Overlapping and entangling with you,_

_I believed I could become you true hiding place_

_Burned down, burned down_

_The place of our promise that will never return_

_Run across the black-stained earth with a torn-off agony_

_See, I can flutter better than you though_

_If you can't hear me even though I scream_

_I want you to destroy me with your own hands_

_While you can still hold me dear_

_Your arms that hold me back_

_Turn into a gentle dust_

_I simply stare at the sky, silently_

_Burned on Burned on_

_The inerasable scars left by the palms of my hands_

_Sever a rift in the red-stained clouds with my torn wings_

_Burned down Burned down_

_The place of our promise that will never return_

_See, I can flutter better than you though_

**XXX**

Sejak hari ritual itu, rumor beredar. Tentang lahan kering yang tiba-tiba subur, sungai kering yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi air, tanaman sekarat yang tiba-tiba hidup kembali, noda hitam di lahan jagung penduduk yang menghilang, dan penduduk yang kaya mendadak. Akhirnya aku mengerti, ritual itu ditujukan untuk membawa kedamaian dan juga kejayaan pada Speir. Sora mengorbankan dirinya untuk semua itu. Dia begitu baik walau tidak mengenal tempat ini begitu jauh. Pengorbanannya memberikan gelar tersendiri padanya di istana; Sakramen Sora Lys. Fotonya dijejer di suatu ruangan khusus yang hanya berisi foto para Sakramen. Aku baru sadar kalau ada sangat banyak Sakramen yang pernah lahir di Speir. Sora adalah salah satunya.

Ayah memberikan ijin padaku untuk mengunjungi kota lama Sora. Aku mendatangi pantai indah yang pernah Sora tunjukan padaku. Di sini, aku duduk di perbatasan air laut dan pasir pantai. Memandang langit dan berkhayal bahwa suatu hari nanti, aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Sora. Aku membayangkan wajah bahagia tersenyumnya di langit biru yang cerah hari itu. Bersama suara burung camar dan angin yang berhembus pelan. Langit yang dipenuhi cahaya.

Langitku.

Kakakku.

**~THE END~**

**Akhirnya tamat juga. Hohohoho… sedih ya? Lagu yang saia pakai judulnya Chou oleh Tsukiko Amano yang diterjemahkan ke Inggris.**

**Maaf, fic ini belum berisi **_**gore**_**. Maaf ya para **_**gore lover**_**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Anda sekalian. Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Terima kasih :D :D.**

**TTD: Flying Mango**

**Credit**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Fatal Frame 2 for the inspiration**

**Thanks to:**

**My Mom**

**My lil brother untuk minggat selama aku ngetik (Mwahahahaahahahaaa)**

**My best friends**

**And all readers and reviewers. I thank you so much for supporting me these long-hard days. Thank you very much.**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tokoh, karakter, dan tempat, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

**Glosarium:**

**Ada beberapa kata asing di sini dan aku akan menerjemahkannya:**

**Lys: Cahaya**

**Speir: Langit**

**Hellig: menyebalkan**

**Bas: kematian**

**Maudo: merah**

**Batorsagot es Uresseg: aku lupa apa artinya kalau gak salah, keberanian dan kehampaan.**

**Sekian **

**Thank You**


End file.
